Nintendo Realms
by Wardogblacky
Summary: When Nintendo's capital city is invaded, Mario must lead a team of heroes to save them. Please review so I can write more. Originally posted On Lemmy's Land.
1. Prologue The Prophecy

Nintendo Realms

-Prologue: The Prophecy

Nintendo is a place of mystery, adventure, and heroes. In an old issue of Nintendo Power, a section called the Prophecy was written in fine print. This section told that one day the darkness of Nintendo would join forces and try to make the games their own. It said that if this should happen a Nintendo Hero that fought more battles than any of the others would gather all of the Warriors of Nintendo, find the sacred Lamp, and vanquish the darkness once and for all. If this should happen, Nintendo heroes that never heard of each other would have to join forces to bring peace to Nintendo. Years have passed, and Nintendo was filled with heroes... until now.


	2. Chapter 1 Era Of Darkness

Chapter 1: Era Of Darknesss

Though Nintendo is a dimension filled with many worlds, it is controlled by one city called E3. Its President, Shigeru Miyamoto, has created many worlds, heroes, and magnificent creatures for Nintendo. If someone or something could overrthrow the president then all of Nintendo would be theirs. The only people that know of E3 are the members of the city themselves. On this very day, the sky had grown dark as the creatures from the worlds of Nintendo turned on E3. The invasion of E3 had been going on for several hours. The Era of Darkness had begun. War had now begun in the city of E3.

In the main core of the city, Nintendo Troopers were fending off strange monsters from different Nintendo worlds. "What are these things!" one of the troopers said as he took out his Nintendo DS. He turned it on and pointed the DS to one of the creatures. This one had claws, purple scales, and huge green eyes. The DS showed a picture of the creature and a full description.

Name: Space Pirate

Game: Metroid (series)

Attacks: Lasers, Claws

Des: Bug-like monsters that can shoot lasers right out of their claws.

The trooper took out his Nintendo gun and shot at two of the Space Pirates. Bigger monsters came up behind the Space Pirates. They looked like huge cannons but they shot out bullets with hideous faces. The trooper took out his DS and did the same thing as he done with the Space Pirate.

Name: Bill Blaster

Game: Mario (series)

Attacks: Shoots Bullet Bills

Des: Black cannons that can shoot tons of Bullet Bills.

The Bill Blasters shot tons of Bullet Bills, making huge explosions. "It's no use. The prophecy has begun. We're outnumbered and there's no time for backup. Kari, the time has come to send for the hero the prophecy spoke of," the general said as he as he drew a portal on his Pictochat. The portal came to life.

"Go, Kari. Give him the message!" the general said as the newbie jumped into the portal. Soon a huge ship landed as a figure came out. It wore a spacesuit and had horns. " No... Not you! AAAAAHH!" the general yelled as the city fell from the attack.


	3. Chapter 2 Plumber Of Prophecy

Chapter 2: Plumber of Prophecy

In one of the worlds of Nintendo, known as the Mushroom Kingdom, two famous plumbers were waking from their slumber.

"Mamamia! I haven't-a slept this well since the first time we got here," the red plumber said getting out of bed. He was short but plump and he had a mustache that showed that he was over twenty years of age. He wore red overalls over his blue sweatshirt and had a cap with a red M on it, which he always wore. He was a famous hero that rescued a princess, thwarted a reptile's plans a number of times, and even threw a party once a year. His name was Mario.

He had a younger brother who was a plumber just like he was. His brother was taller but also skinnier than Mario. He wore blue overalls over his green sweatshirt and had a moustache showing he wasn't much younger than Mario. He also wore a green cap with a L on it, and always wore this as well. His name was Luigi. Together, they were known as the Mario Brothers.

It was another beautiful day of plumbing in the Mushroom Kingdom for the Mario Brothers. They had just slipped on their boots when they heard a strange whirring noise. "What-a was that!" Luigi said as they ran outside to find the source of the strange noise. They saw a strange character lying unconscious on the ground. It wore a black suit and had a huge helmet.

"Mamamia! Let's take it inside!" Mario said.

"I don't know-a, Mario, it looks-a dangerous..." Luigi said in a scared tone.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as he and his brother dragged the body inside.

That night, Mario and Luigi kept a close eye on the unconscious body. Finally, it started to stir. "Mamamia! It's alive!" Mario said as the body sat up.

"Uhh... Where am I?" the body said in a soft voice.

"You're-a in the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi said, trying to be polite.

"Who are you?" the figure said to the plumbers.

"Why, it's-a me, Mario!" Mario said with a bright smile.

"I'm-a Luigi," Luigi said.

"Super Mario Brothers!" they both said together, putting their arm around each other's neck.

"What's-a your name?" Luigi asked the figure.

"Kari. I'm a member of the Nintendo Troopers," Kari said starting to get out of the bed.

"Why-a are you here?" Mario asked, getting a little curious.

"I am here to send you a message, Mario. E3 is in danger, and you are the chosen one," Kari said.

"I'm-a what!" Mario said, getting a little nervous.

"According to the prophecy, you must gather the Four Heroes of Nintendo and destroy the evil that is trying to takeover Nintendo," Kari said, starting to show how worried she was.

"Mamamia! As if saving Peach wasn't hard enough!" Mario said.

"Looks like you're off on another adventure, Bro," Luigi said to his bigger brother.

"Okee dokee! I'll-a do it!" Mario said. "But where to first?" he asked in confusion.

"To a world called Dreamland. That is where the first Hero of Nintendo lies. Don't worry, I will aid you on your quest," Kari said getting out of bed. "Take this. It will help you on your journey as well," Kari said, handing Mario a silver item with the word Nintendo written on it.

"What-a is it?" Mario asked as he held the item.

"It's a DS. It is the smartest piece of technology made in E3," Kari said. "The time has come, Mario. You must say farewell to your friends, for you will not see them for a long time," she said, getting out of the bed.

"Goodbye, Mario. Don't forget to write," Luigi said, shaking Mario's hand.

"Farewell, Luigi. I'll see you soon. I promise," Mario said as he and Kari left the house. Luigi waved goodbye from the front porch as his brother vanished. " Tell Peach I said goodbye," Mario's voice rang out from the distance.

"Ready?" Kari said to Mario as she drew a portal on the Pictochat.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as he jumped in the portal. Kari jumped after him. Thus began a quest Mario would never forget.


	4. Chapter 3 Pleasant Dreams In Dreamland

Chapter 3: Pleasant Dreams In Dreamland

It was beautiful day at the beach in Dreamland. All was peaceful as the seagulls cawed and the waves of the ocean could be heard. However, this peace would not last for long.

The portal appeared as Mario and Kari flew into the sand. "At least I fell into something soft this time," Kari joked as Mario got up and brushed the sand off his shoulders.

"Mamamia! What is this place?" Mario said as he stared into the wide open ocean.

"This is Dreamland, the closest world to the Mushroom Kingdom. The first warrior is close, according to my DS," Kari said as she looked on the radar on her DS.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as he ran along the beach. Suddenly, four crabs popped out of the sand. They were red with a yellow belly. They were each about the size of a cat.

"Mario! Use the DS to learn about your enemies!" Kari yelled. Mario turned on his DS and pointed it towards the crabs.

Name: Clipper

Game: Kirby 64

Attacks: Clip

Des: Red crabs that hide in the sand. They pop out when offended.

Weakness: Eyes

"That's a new feature. I guess only the chosen ones will know the creature's weakness," Kari said taking out her Nintendo gun.

Mario reached into his pocket and took out a Fire Flower. He then used it, and turned into Fire Mario. "Who wants-a crab legs?" Mario said as he shot out two fireballs. One of the Clippers was burned from the attack, but another one blocked the fireball with its claw, taking little damage. The Clipper snipped Mario, causing him to lose his ability.

"Mamamia!" Mario said as he jumped on the Clipper. He landed on the Clipper's pinchers, which caused him great pain. "OWOWOWOW!" Mario cried in agony. Just when Mario had given up hope, a spike flew in and hit the Clipper in the eye, causing it to vanish. Mario looked in the direction the spike had come from. He saw a pink puffy figure wearing a cap with spikes on the top. It quickly shot spikes at the remaining two Clipper's eyes, causing them to vanish as well.

The pink figure spat out the cap and walked towards Mario and Kari. "Poyo!" the figure said, a cute innocent smile on it's face.

"What's it-a saying?" Mario asked, confused by this new creature's language. Kari took out her DS.

Name: Kirby

Game: Kirby (series)

Attacks: Copying by swallowing foe

Des: Legendary Warrior of Dreamland

"According to my DS, this is the warrior of Dreamland. It goes by the name of Kirby. It's kinda cute," Kari said as she waved at Kirby. Kirby smiled and waved back.

"All right! Time to-a go to the-a next world." Mario said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. I can only warp in the closest spot to the next world. According to my DS, it is in a place called Squid Cove," Kari said, trying to get more info from her DS.

"Mamamia!" Mario said, a little depressed by the response.

Kirby jumped up in excitement. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said as he ran off.

"Let's go follow it. Kirby probably knows this place like the back of his hand- er, wing- er, fin," Kari said a little confused by this creature.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as he and Kari ran off to follow Kirby.


	5. Chapter 4 The VSaber

Chapter 4: The V- Saber

Mario and Kari continued to follow Kirby until they came across a larger cave with a squid statue on top of it. " I bet this is Squid Cove." Mario said as he observed the statue. " Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby yelled as he jumped up and down. He began to jump up and down faster. " Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby yelled louder. " What do you think he's trying toa say?" Mario said as he scratched his 'stache. " I don't know.. but maybe he detects something." Kari said as the wind blew harder. The trees blew wildly as the clouds began to darken. " Looks like it'sa going toa storm." Mario said as he looked up at the now dark sky. Suddenly there was a loud gust sound, sort of like a tornado.

As fast as it began the wind and the noise stopped. All was silent. " I don't like where this is going." Kari said reaching for her DS. Suddenly a black portal appeared in front of them. In it was a dark shadowy figure. Everyone shielded their eyes as the strong wind blew the sand everywhere. When the wind finally stopped and the portal disappeared everyone took a better look at what stood before them. It was a wolf, but this one was much larger and it had long claws with red beady eyes, black fur, black smoke coming from it's back and evaporating into the air.

" Kari... what isa that thing?" Mario asked as the monster let out a loud howl. Kari immediately took out her DS and pointed it at the creature.

Name: Shade Wolf

Game: Unknown

Des. Large wolf made from shadows

Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Shadow Breath, Howl

Weakness: Belly

" That's strange. Apparently this never been in a Nintendo game before." Kari said a little cautious. " So this thing isa going to bea tough?" Mario asked as he reached in his pocket for and pulled out a leaf. " Yup. Prepare yourself." Kari said as she reached into her pocket. Kirby walked up to Mario and tugged on his pant leg. Mario looked down and saw Kirby point at the leaf. Mario took out another leaf from his pocket and handed it to Kirby. Kirby swallowed it whole. He then turned into Wind Kirby. " Let's go!" Mario said as he used the leaf to become Raccoon Mario.

The Shade Wolf growled as drool dripped from it's lips. It immediately charged at the heroes claws out and ready to slice. Mario jumped right over the beast as Kirby turned into a tornado and started spinning around the wolf very fast. The wolf was not amused and used it's shadow breath to blind Kirby and have him run into a boulder. Kirby slumped to the floor and immediately lost his power as the wolf charged at him with it's jaws wide open. Kari took out her blaster and shot the wolf's shoulder. The beast turned it's attention to Kari as it pounced directly towards her.

This was what Kari wanted it to do. Quickly Kari pulled what looked like a remote out of her pocket. It had the letters Wii engraved on it. Just before the wolf sunk it's sharp claws into Kari she pushed a button igniting the remote thing almost like a light saber. The only difference was this saber was purple and in the shape of a V. The blade cut right through the wolf's stomach as it slumped to the floor, dead. Kari turned off the saber then put the remote back in her pocket.

Mario had been watching the whole time and he was quite shocked. He took off the Raccoon Suit and cautiously approached Kari. The wolf's corpse began to evaporate into the air until it was nothing but dust. " What was that thing youa used?" Mario asked a little shocked at the sight of that weapon. " I't's a V- Saber. It's created from the energy source of E3 put into a Wii controller. It's a future weapon for Nintendo and it's very powerful." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another. The only difference was this remote was red. " This one's yours. I'd give it to you now but I was given orders not to until you gather the other heroes." Kari said as she started to put it back in her pocket.

" Wait! Can't I try ita?" Mario asked as he anxiously waited to try this new weapon. Kari stalled then finally spoke. " I guess but be very careful." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the red Wii controller and carefully placed it in Mario's hands. She stepped back as Mario stared at the handle with awe. " When your ready press the button on the side." Kari said as Mario pushed the button. There was a loud zap as the V- shaped laser appeared only his was red. Mario slowly swung the weapon as he held the blade in his hand like Excalibur. He pressed the button again and the blade disappeared.

Kirby who had been knocked out all this time finally awoke. He let out a little groan then waddled to Kari's side. Mario handed the handle back to Kari " It'sa good weapon." Mario said as Kari took the handle from his palm and stuck it back into her pocket. " It's the only way you can defeat the evil at E3." Kari said. A few moments passed then Kari finally spoke. " Well, I think we should go into Squid Cove. We have a long journey ahead of us." Kirby agreed as he jumped up and down in excitement. " All right then. Let's go!" Mario said as the three entered the giant cave.


	6. Chapter 5 Failure To Cooperate

Chapter 5: Failure to Cooperate

We view the inside of the ruins of E3. The general is tied up to a pole in the middle of a large room. He has a large scar on his right eye and scratches are all over his shirtless chest. The slide doors open as four Space Pirates march towards the general they then depart as a shadowy figure with horns approaches the general. The figure is very tall and is covered with armor. It wears a leather cape and has black gauntlets.

" I knew you'd be behind this. It's always the project gone wrong." the general said as he looked up at the tall, menacing figure. The figure took a knife from under his glove and put it against the general's throat. " Antagessis! Never again shall Nintendo create an M rated mascot!" the general threatened. " Isn't it amazing what happens when one becomes competitive?" Antagessis said as he held the knife closer to his throat. " Now tell me where member number 3 went. She's not in the corpse list or the troop ceremony." the foe said.

" It matters not. When She and Mario find the other heroes you'll..." before he could finish Antagessis slit his throat. He sheathed the knife back into his glove then turned to the others. " Failure to Cooperate will not be tolerated in the least with me. It's time to summon the Five Foes Of Nintendo." Antagessis ordered. One of the Space Pirates nodded and walked towards a computer. It typed in the first word:

BOWSER

The space pirate then hit the enter key.

The teleporter began to glow as a large turtle like monster stepped out of the machine. It was as very tail with two horns, red hair, and a turtle shell covered in spikes. The computer read it's data similar to the DS.

Villain Member: Bowser

Game: Mario ( Series)

Des. King of Koopas and Fire Breathing Tyrant of Mushroom Kingdom

Attacks: Fire Breath, Claws, Shell Spin, Shock-waves

Weakness: Lava/ Bombs

" HEY! Where am I!" Bowser yelled as he stamped his feet. " What's going on here! As king of Koopas I DEMAND an explanation." the giant reptile said impatiently.Antagessis walked towards Bowser not scared in the least. He put one of his dark gauntlet's on the king's shoulder. " You see that computer over there?" he said as he pointed one of his long fingers at the machine. " I used that to teleport you here and I will teleport others as well. " What do you mean by others?" Bowser growled.

" Why your time to seek revenge on Mario of course." the sly villain said. " I get to seek revenge on Mario?" Bowser said starting to lower his tense shoulders. " Precisely. All you have to do is help me get rid of my rival and the others as well." Antagessis said in his dark, crispy voice. " You mentioned the others before. Who are they?" Bowser said as he folded his arms. " Why the other villains of Nintendo. They will be brought here as soon as I know their names." Antagessis then let go of Bowser and walked away.

" How will you be able to know their names?" Bowser asked exposing his curiosity. Antagessis turned around " When Mario finds one of the heroes, their rival shall appear on that screen." Immediately after he said that something came up on his computer. It read..

NEW VILLAIN CONTACTED

LOADING 4

" You see? All is going according to plan." Antagessis said as both he and Bowser looked at the screen.


	7. Chapter 6 Calamari On A Plater

Chapter 6: Calamari on a Plater

Mario, Kari, and Kirby where walking inside the cove for a while now. The walls where a dark blue and you could see the reflection of the water ripples on the them. The weather was nice and cool and there were puddles everywhere. " So wherea is this portal's exact location?" Mario asked a little tired from walking. " It's right in the middle of this place." Kari said. Suddenly six green things dropped from the ceiling. It looked like an anemone with red tentacles and eyes. Mario pulled out his DS and pointed it at the creature.

Name: Glunk

Game: Kirby 64

Des. A yellow-green anemone with red tentacles and eyes.

Attacks: Shooting Spores

Weakness: Anywhere but the tentacles

Mario tightened his cap as he sprung into action. Kirby immediately followed as he swallowed one of the Glunks. Nothing happened, Kirby didn't change into anything. Soon after one of the anemones shot spores in Kirby's direction. Kirby flew up in the air and dodged the spores. Mario did a slide kick and kicked one of the Glunks into the air. He then punched it with an uppercut causing it to smash into the ceiling.

" We've got some more company." Kari said as some Jellyfish came towards them. She took out her DS and pointed it at these new creatures.

Name: Slushy

Game: Kirby 64

Des. A blue and white jellyfish

Attacks: Swings into you, shocks you

Weakness: Water

The Slushy came close as Mario scooped up another Glunk and hurled it at another. Suddenly four more Glunks fell from the ceiling as three more Slushy came floating towards them. One of the Slushies shot an electric blast at Kirby who rolled to the side. Kirby then swallowed the Slushy and turned into Thunder Kirby. Thunder Kirby starting shocking everything in sight. Kari looked up and noticed more Glunks. She shot at them with her gun to reduce the large numbers while Mario scooped the ones on the ground up and chucked them at others.

After Kirby shocked the last Squishy he decided to keep the power. Kari took out her DS and looked at it. " In that next room is the portal. Everyone ready?" Kari asked as she put the DS back in her pocket. Mario nodded as Kirby jumped up and down. They walked a little further until they where in a large, circular room with a pool of water in the middle. It looked like a large ring floating over the water. The trio of heroes walked on the ring.

Kari pointed to the other end of the room. " Look! That wall has the symbol DS on it. That must be the portal." Mario jumped up and down alongside Kirby for joy. " Piece of the cake!" Mario said as he started to walk around the ring to the other side. Suddenly the whole place shook as the waves moved violently. " POYO! POYO!" Kirby said as his little feet began to shake.

Suddenly, two giant red tentacles burst from the center pool. " Oh no!" Mario said as he looked at the size of the tentacles. " Hmph!" Kirby said as he got into fighting position. Suddenly six more tentacles burst from the surface along with an enormous octopus head. " It's huge!" Kari said as she took out her DS. The monster made a loud screech of anger that burned Mario and Kari's ears.

Name: Octogon

Game: Kirby: Right Back At Ya

Des. Giant Red Octopus that used to breathe fire

Attacks: Tentacles, Ink, Summons Slushy

Weakness: It's eyes but you'll have to take out it's tentacles

" This can't bea good!" Mario said as he stepped back from the beast. " We're gonna have to fight it. You with me?" Kari said as she took out her gun. " Okee dokke!" Mario said as he used one of the Frog Suits he had. Octogon swung one of it's tentacles at Mario but he hopped over it with ease. Kirby zapped one of Octogon's tentacles but it didn't seem affective. Octogon took another one of it's tentacles and slapped Kirby away. Kari started shooting blasts at Octogon's tentacles when they got to close to her.

Octogon soon got real mad and sprayed Ink all over the place. Now it was pretty hard to see. Kirby, who wasn't damaged that badly flew back to his power that floated away. He sucked it in and became Thunder Kirby once more. He attempted to shoot another blast at Octogon's head but Octogon slapped it back at Kirby shocking the poor little puff and knocking him into the water.

Octogon took this as an advantage. It scooped up the knocked out Kirby with one of it's tentacles. Octogon then squeeled in pain as it felt the shot of one of Kari's lasers on one of it's tentacles. " Let Kirby go!" Kari yelled as she shot another blast. Octogon was irritated, it attempted to slap Kari away but Mario hopped onto the tentacle and quickly stomped on it.

Octogon tried to shake Mario off but it was no good. It then summoned a lot of Slushys to do it's bidding. Kari started shooting blasts at the Slushys. Mario hopped from one tentacle to another heading for the one holding Kirby. Kari decided it was time to bust out the V- Saber but was tripped by one of Octogon's tentacles. When Mario finally landed on the tentacle holding Kirby he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fire Flower. He then fed it to Kirby.

Kirby soon woke up and had turned into Fire Kirby. Mario dove off the tentacle and into the water as Kirby began burning the tentacle that held him. Octogon finally let go from pain. Kirby jumped out of the tentacle's grip and burned the other tentacles. Kari was still fending off Slushys when Mario burst from the surface and hopped back onto land. He turned back into regular Mario and watched as Kirby burned Octogon's eyes.

The beast was now blind and started swinging in every direction trying to squash the heroes. Finally the monster gave up and sank beneath the water never to pester travelers again.

Kirby panted as he spat out his fire ability then did a crazy dance to prove his victory. " We did it!" Mario said giving Kari a high five. " There's no time to waste. Let's go to the next world." Kari said as she approached the wall with the DS.

She opened her DS and the symbol on the wall began to glow. She drew a portal on her Pictochat as a portal appeared on the wall. " Just three more to go." Kari said as she stepped through the portal. Mario jumped through as Kirby floated through. The portal then vanished leaving Squid Cove as empty as it was before.


	8. Chapter 7 Things Are Just Just Peachy

Chapter 7: Things Are Just Peachy

Luigi placed his hand over the castle door knob. He slowly opened the door then looked around. " Hello? Is anybody there?" he said as he stepped into the palace. The door at the top of the steps opened as Peach stepped out and stood at the top of the stairs. " Is everything alright Luigi?" Peach asked with a look of concern.

" Not exactly." Luigi said as he tried to think of the nicest way to tell her the news. " Mario left... Plit." Peach was shocked. " What! How... is that even possible?" Peach said as she started pulling on her glove. " Some girl from another world needed Mario's help. Now he's on another planet as we speak." Luigi said as he approached Peach closely. " So.. he'll be gone for a while." Peach said trying not to cry. She let one tear slide down the side of her cheek.

" Please don't cry Peach. He's been through worse situations if you ask me." Luigi said trying to comfort her. " Yes, but now he's alone without any of us. I'm so scared." Peach said trying to hold back tears. " I'm sure he'll be fine. He's Super Mario after all." Luigi said. " All he needs is our comfort and trust and he'll pull through this."

" I hope your right. I'm going to tell my father." Peach said as she left the room. Luigi bowed then left.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

" Excellent. Now type in the code word and we'll have our villain Bowser." Antagessis said as the Space Pirate typed in the code...

NIGHTMARE

Once again the teleporter glowed as a figure wrapped in a large cloak with horns on the suit appeared. It's skin was blue and it had stars glowing around it. It's name was Nightmare, the true villain of Kirby. Nightmare stepped out and looked around.

Villain Member: Nightmare

Game: Kirby

Des.: Wizard that first appeared in Kirby's Adventure. Master of stars

Attacks: Teleporting, Shooting Stars, Black Energy, Energy Blasts

Weakness: Star Rod

" At last! I am free from my long slumber. How long has it been?" Nightmare asked as he stretched his long, cloaked arms. " Years my friend. Years, and now is a time to rebel. Join us and we shall plot the ULTIMATE revenge." Antagessis stated. " Very well. I shall join your clan and seek my revenge on the pink filth!" Nightmare said as he glanced at Bowser.

" ... and who are you?" Nightmare said with a look of disgust on his face. " I suggest you watch who your talking to. I'm Bowser, King of the Koopas." Bowser said clenching his fists. " More like King of the Klutzes." Nightmare said with a cold remark. " Why you long chinned elder!" Bowser said as he shot a fireball at Nightmare. Suddenly the fireball turned black then disappeared. Antagessis stood with the fireball in his hand, he extinguishes it. " That's enough you two. Three more have yet to arrive."

NEW VILLAIN CONNECTED

LOADING 1

" See? They have already reached the next world." Antagessis said.


	9. Chapter 8 ARGH! Pirates Of The Skies

Chapter 8: ARGH! Pirates of the Skies

We view a forest- like planet. It is raining hard as the portal spits out our heroes. Kari stands up and takes out her DS. " Apparently we are on planet Tallon IV and the hero is deeper in this forest." Mario got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. He then shook the dust off his hat. " This place doesn't look as happy as Kirby's or mine for that matter. It's actually quite dark." Mario said as he observed the tall cliffs in the distance. Mario then saw a spaceship not too far away.

" Hey, let'sa go see if anybody lives in there?" Mario said pointed to the spaceship in the distance. " Alright, but keep an eye out for any monsters here. I don't think they'll be nearly as calm as the others." Kari said as she jumped off the hill they were on and headed towards the ship. Mario and Kirby followed as it began to rain real hard.

When they almost reached the ship they heard a loud buzzing sound. Coming straight for them were five enormous hornet monsters. " Those bees are huge!" Mario said as the monsters came zooming in on them at full speed. " Eeya!" Kirby screamed as Kari quickly took out her DS.

Name: War Wasp

Game: Metroid Prime

Des. Giant Alien bees that attack in large numbers

Attacks: Sting, Bite

Weakness: Hive

Mario pointed at something hanging from the vines not too far away. " Look! That must be the wasp's hive." Kari quickly spotted the hive and shot at it. This sent seven more wasps after them. " Maybe thata wasn't sucha good idea." Mario said starting to back away. " Really?" Kari said sarcastically as one of the wasps dove at Mario.

Kirby jumped right in front of Mario and sucked the wasp right into it's gullet. He then turned into Needle Kirby. " Now that's the spirit." Mario said using a Fire Flower. " It's bug squashing time!" Mario said as he ran at the wasps shooting fireballs from his hands. Kirby shot a needle at two wasps then rolled out of one's stinger. Kari shot at any that came close to her avoiding the creature's stinger.

Mario madly jumped over any wasp that dove at him and pelted wasps with fireballs left and right. Eventually one of the hornets caught Mario offguard and stung him in the back causing him to lose his power. Kirby then got stung after pelting one with a needle losing his powerup. Soon there were six wasps still ready to attack.

" This can't be good." Mario said backing away from the wasps. " We have no choice but to fight now." Kari stated as she readied her gun. She pointed it to one of the wasps who oddly blew up in guts. " Wow! Nicea shot!" Mario complemented. " I didn't even pull the trigger Mario." Kari said as she shook her head in confusion. Suddenly another wasp burst into guts.

Mario, Kari, and Kirby looked behind the four remaining wasps and noticed a figure in a spacesuit not far behind the wasps. It shot an energy ball and blew up another wasp. " Who are you?" Kari asked. " Talk later!" the figure said as four more wasps came out from the hive and noticed the trouble.

" Let's go!" Mario said as he jumped over one of the wasps, grabbed onto it's wings, and swung it into the cliff as it bursted in guts. Kirby decided to take some rocks from the ground, swallow them, and shoot them at the wasps. Kari continued shooting any wasps that came close since the V- Saber was only for close range battles. The figure in the jump suit soon shot a missle and blew the last wasp and hive up in one shot.

" Wowsas! Youra awesome!" Mario said complementing the figure. " Why thank you little guy. Who are you guys?" the character said accepting the complement. " It's quite rare some good company arrives here." Mario stood up and held out his hand. " The name's Mario. Pleasure to meet you." The character shook his hand while Kari folded her arms. She didn't like the looks of this character since it dressed like her and also used a gun. Kirby walked up to the character.

" Hi!" Kirby said with his innocent little face. " Oh! Who's this little thing?" the character asked as it patted Kirby's head. " That's Kirby. He doesn't talk that much." Mario said. ".. and this is Kari." Mario said as Kari nodded. She was a little jealous of this one. " So what'sa your name?" Mario asked.

" I'm Samus. I'm a bounty hunter that's been exploring the galaxy all my life." Samus said. " Tell you what. You guys come on over to my ship and we'll talk more there." Samus said as she pointed at the ship Mario was going to observe before. " Let'sa go." Mario said as they followed Samus toward the ship.


	10. Chapter 9 Free For All

Chapter 9: Free For All

Now since Bowser magically vanished from Plit the Princess Peach and the whole Mushroom Kingdom was up for grabs and not just one but three specific villains decided to unite and claim what they've always wanted. Their base was somewhere in the middle of the desert far south from the Mushroom Kingdom but now they were in Forever Forest.

The first villain was a short but fat frog with a crown. It had a gold medallion hung around it's neck. His name was Wart, evil emperor of Nimbus Land and it has been a while since his defeat. The second villain was much taller. It was an alien that wore a spacesuit without a helmet, it had purple skin, pointy ears, and a ray gun attached to it's side. It's name was Tatanga, the conquerer. The last villain was a greens skinned which whom Mario defeated not too long ago. Her name was Cackletta.

The only difference with Cackletta was that she had a staff with a purple gem on it. This gem created her body like she was never killed in the first place. It was, you could say, her life force. Now that all three villains had gathered it was time for them to reveal the ultimate plan they had been plotting for so long.

" I have gathered you all here for a special reason. Both Mario and Bowser have left from the face of Plit. It is now time for us to attack! Without Mario we can take out the Mushroom Kingdom with ease. However, there's still Mario's wretched brother and other heroes left on the face of Plit. But united we can annihilate them!" Cackletta said as she rubbed her precious staff.

" It's time I get back at those wretched twerps for feeding me veggies!" Wart said as he punched the palm of his hand. " Though I really wanted to kick Mario's butt I guess I'll settle with his brother's." Tatanga said as he folded his arms. " Now, here's the plan. Tomorrow, we shall leave these woods and infiltrate the Smith's shop in Toad Town. Wart that's were you come in." Cackletta said pointing her staff to the giant toad. " Yes. With the help of Mouser we will take all of the weapons, armor, and machinery we'll need." Wart said with a wicked grin.

" Exactly. Afterwards we shall provoke Luigi by kidnapping Tayce T. and locking her up in the sewers. You did remember to bring the monster, right Tatanga?" Cackletta said eyeing the alien general. " Don't worry Cackletta I made sure I brought a monster that would stall Luigi long enough for us to finish the plan." Tatanga said taking a blue sphere out of his pocket and holding it up.

" Excellent. Now with Luigi out of the way my army of Bean Beans, Wart's army of Shy Guys, and Tatanga's army of Chibobos we will kidnap Princess Peach. With her we can lure the king to our lair and with the help of all our armies we shall rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Eeeyak yak yak yak!" Cackletta laughed wickedly as the other two joined in.

The three villains weren't as alone as they thought. A doll clothed in blue with a blue hat and a yellow scarf with brown boots had been watching the villains behind a tree the whole time. The doll's name was Geno and it had worked with Mario before during the battle with Smithy. " This doesn't look good." Geno said peeking out from behind the tree. " I'm gonna have to warn Luigi about this." he then started to walk off but felt his knees buckle. He fell on his knees in severe pain and let out a scream.

He then fell to the floor gasping for breath. He slowly turned around then spotted the three villains standing before him. Cackletta lifted her staff and Geno flew towards her. She then showed Geno the palm of her green hand and he stopped still floating in the air. " Well well, what do we have here?" Cackletta said as she glared into Geno's red eyes. " Looks like a spy Cackletta." Wart said. " I say we break him apart the way a little toad does when bored with it's toy." he would have continued but Cackletta silenced him with her staff in the other hand.

" Tell me puppet, what is your name?" she said as she pointed her staff towards Geno's face. " I'll never tell you... your nothing but an old hag!" suddenly a laser flew through the top of his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he spotted Tatanga holding a smoking laser gun. " That's enough Tatanga! This might go according to plan after all. I mean, the more heroes we stop the merrier right?" Cackletta said with a wicked grin. " I say we save him for supper."

Now back at Mario's house, Luigi had decided to continue plumbing. Luigi was in the middle of fixing a leak under his own sink when he heard a loud knock on the door. Luigi smacked his head off the sink as he ran towards the door. He swung the door open and saw Parakarry standing in the doorway. " Top of the morning to ya Luigi!" Parakarry said as he handed Luigi a pink envelope with a star on it. " The princess isn't having another party is she?" Luigi asked as he stared at the envelope with a confused look.

" Not that I know of. Well, see you tomorrow Luigi." Parakarry said as he flew off into the distance. Luigi glanced at the letter for a while. He had no idea what was in this letter but his curiousity had won him over already. He quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read...

Dear Luigi,

I have decided to make one of my famous apple cakes to get over my thoughts of Mario. Could you please pick a few red sweet ones from Forever Forest? I would appreciate it very much.

Sincerely,

Peach

Luigi was relieved that it wasn't about anything bad happening at her castle. He quickly put on his boots and dashed out of his house. He then dove headfirst into the pipe.

Back with the villains Geno watched as Cackletta drew a web on with her staff. It then came to life. She then tied Geno who was still unable to move to the web. " You witch! You'll never get away with this." Geno yelled as loud as he could hoping somebody would hear him. The villains laughed as poor Geno struggled to get free. He couldn't cast a spell or anything. Cackletta's staff began to glow " I believe it's dinner time. I'm afraid we'll have to go. Have fun with Spideraticus!" she then cackled as both she and the other two villains warped away.

Geno was all alone. It was very quiet. All he could hear was the wind blowing in his face, the sound of leaves blowing along the floor, and the sound of the Bzzaps buzzing around the forest. Suddenly he heard a silent hiss and noticed the whole web had been moving. Geno had expected the worst. He closed his eyes and started breathing slowly, trying not to panic. Geno slowly lifted his head towards the tree tops. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes.

Not too far above him was a horrible sight. A gigantic, hairy, green and black spider sat at the top watching it's new victim in it's web. This was the horrific Spideraticus and Geno was on her menu. Geno tried to remain calm but the large spider was slowly crawling towards him. All he could do was cry for help and hope that help would arrive.

Luigi was still in Toad Town. He was stocking up since many deadly creatures lived in Forever Forest. He had just left the shop when he heard a loud cry for help. " Thief! Somebody help! Thief!" Luigi immediately found the source of the cry, Tayce T.'s house. As he opened the door he spotted a Bandit running towards him with a pan. In a blink of an eye the bandit smashed the pan into Luigi's face and ran out the door.

" Ow, the pain, uh!" Luigi said as he fell to the ground. Tayce T. walked up to him and stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth. Luigi's eyes opened as he licked his chops. He then sat up. " Nothing's better than your cake Tayce T. I'll be back with your special pan." and with that he ran out the door.

Luigi looked all around Toad Town but couldn't find the Bandit anywhere. Suddenly he heard a yell from Merlon's house and knew what had happened. He quickly ran towards his house but instead of opening the door he kicked it down. " Don't worry Merlon! Luigi is here to... hey. Where'd he go?" Luigi said as he looked around and couldn't see any Bandit. He then heard a muffle from beneath the door. He lifted the door and there lied the wounded Bandit. Luigi took the pan out of the Bandit's hand then bashed it over the head.

Luigi knocked on Tayce T.'s door and returned her pan. In return Tayce T. gave him her old hammer that she used to use to bonk visitors that weren't polite. Luigi tipped his hat to her then headed out to Forever Forest.

Spideraticus was almost on top of Geno. He let out one last cry for help as the gigantic spider began covering Geno in webbing. Just before it was about to sink it's fangs into Geno a fireball hit Spideraticus right in the eyes. It screeched for a while then looked at it's attacker, Luigi.

" Let him go you filth." Luigi said softly as he charged up another fireball in his fire form. Spideraticus just gave him a loud hiss. " I said let him go!" Luigi yelled as he hurled another fireball at the large arachnid's face. It soon got annoyed and climbed off of it's web. Luigi drew his hammer in a battle stance. He then charged at the spider as it took it's two front legs and shoved Luigi who flew backwards. Luigi did a backflip and landed on his feet as though he lost his fire power. Luigi then swung his hammer at one of Spideraticus' legs and ducked from another.

Luigi almost got hit by one of her legs but he jumped over it and landed on Spideraticus' back. She hissed madly as she charge in different directions trying to get Luigi off her back. Luigi had grabbed onto her hair tightly but still kept a firm grip on his hammer. Spideraticus soon climbed up the tree. Luigi lost his grip and fell on his back. Spideraticus noticed this and jumped on the poor plumber. Now on top of Luigi the arachnid began covering him with webbing. Luigi took his hammer and with all his might smashed it into Spideraticus' abdomen.

She squealed in pain as Luigi rolled out from under Spideraticus and smashed his hammer into her legs. When Luigi broke the last leg Spideraticus laid helplessly on the ground. Luigi decided to put the arachnid out of it's misery and smashed it's head with his hammer until guts burst out. When the spider flinched it's last, Luigi rushed to whoever was in in the web. He tore off the webs and realized who it was. " Geno? What's he doing here? I better take him to my house to get some rest." Luigi said as he took the unconscious doll to his house.


	11. Chapter 10 Chozo Portal

Chapter 10: Chozo Portal

Back with our heroes Mario, Kari, and Kirby are still having a chat with Samus in her ship. Mario takes out a can of meatballs and starts popping them into his mouth. He hands one to Kirby who swallows it greedily. " So let me get this straight. You need all five heroes of Nintendo to stop this evil.. and I'm one of them!" Samus asked a little surprised. " Yes, that's correct." Kari said. " So now thata we have Samus joining oura crew. How do wea get out ofa here?" Mario asked. Kari took out her DS then looked at her map. " Some area to the west of here. Chozo Ruins?" Kari said as she observed the map carefully. " I know where that place is." Samus said. " When your all ready follow me." With that Samus got on the elevator and left the ship. Kari folded her arms displeased in every way. Mario ate the last meatball, licked his face, then followed Samus out of the ship along with Kirby. Kari scoffed then left the ship as well.

It was now raining hard on the heroes even though it doesn't really bother Kari or Samus. Samus looks around then spots a small rock formation in the distance. Samus points " Over there is the entrance to the Chozo Ruins. We better hurry." Samus started trotting down the hill as the others followed. After a while they heard what sounded like a thousand little legs running across the floor. " What isa that sound?" Mario asked getting annoyed. Samus turned around and spotted thousands of bugs crawling after them. " Oh no!" Samus cried as Kari took out her DS.

Name: Armored Beetle

Game: Metroid

Des. Beetles the size of a cat coated with armor that attack in large groups

Attacks: Pinch ( Only deadly if a lot of them do it)

Weakness: Their face, the only part unarmored

" There's too many of them to stand and fight. Run!" Kari said as she sprinted as fast as she could. Samus was close behind and Mario and Kirby were not far behind them. The Armored Beetles where gaining as they arrived at a sealed door. Samus quickly blasted it open then went down the hallway that led to another door. The only difference was that this one was red and could not be blasted open. Samus noticed a small hole right next to the door. She glanced back at her comrades. " I'll be right back." She said as she got into a morphball and rolled away. " She ditched us!" Kari yelled. She then saw some of the Armored Beetles smacking against the door on the other side. " They'rea trying toa get in." Mario said as he shot fireballs at them while Kari shot at them. Kirby in the meantime swallowed a rock nearby and turned into Rock Kirby he started bashing on the door to seal it shut. They then heard a blast. The door opened and there stood Samus.

" Come on." She said. There was no time for questions so Mario and Kari quickly ran through the door as Kirby rolled through. The door shut and the heroes knew that no matter how hard the beetles tried they could not get in. " What was with you ditching us back there!" Kari said a little annoyed. " I wasn't ditching you guys. The red doors only open on the other side. So I got into my Morphball and unlocked it for you guys. " Alrighty then! Now, where's the portal Kari?" Mario asked as he looked at the desert like area. " Well, this is without a doubt Chozo Ruins so... the portal isn't too far from here. Follow me." Kari said as she went in the direction the map showed. The others followed they soon came to a large room with a giant Chozo statue in the middle. " That's odd." Kari asked. " What?" Mario asked a little curious.

"The DS says that to get to the portal we have to go to the next room but," Kari glances around the area. " It looks like a dead end." Samus also took a glance around. She noticed a slope next to the statue then spotted a hole in the wall big enough for her morphball. " I have an idea." Samus said as she got into her morphball and rolled into the slope. " She's sure active." Kari said " What are you trying to do?" she asked when she noticed Samus rolling up towards something but then rolling back down. " Trying... to.. reach.. the.. hole!" Samus said getting closer each try. " This looks like a job for **Super** Mario!" Mario said as he jumped into the slope. He waited until Samus rolled towards him, then he kicked Samus so hard she flew right into the hole like a soccer ball. " Now **THAT'S** why Super Mario Strikers was made!" Mario gloated.

Samus dropped a bomb into the hole which exploded. The whole place began to shake. " Whwhat'ssss goiiiing on!" Kari asked as the place shook more violently. The Chozo Statue moved revealing a new passage. "**YEEEEEEEHAAAAWWW!"** Mario yelled jumping up and down in joy. The place soon turned completely black. " Hey! Whoa turned out thea lights?" Mario asked. A white figure appeared out of thin air. It was no taller than Samus and it looked like a Chozo. Kari took out her DS.

Name: Chozo Ghost

Game: Metroid

Des. Spiritual remains of a Chozo. Guards it's territory with it's life.

Attacks: Energy balls, Swipe

Weakness: Just hit it... if you can catch it.

Without hesitation the ghost fired a white energy ball at the group. Mario, Kari, and Kirby quickly jumped out of the way as Samus dropped from the hole and turned back into regular Samus. Mario quickly fed Kirby a Fire Flower turning him into Fire Kirby. Mario then used a Super Feather and became SUPER MARIO ( Mario with a cape) then used a Starman to be temporary invincible. Kari on the other hand took out her V-Saber and ignited it. Samus rushed in blasting the ghost. The ghost disappeared then appeared behind Samus and swiped at her back. Mario dove at the creature but it disappeared and Mario ended up flying into the wall. The ghost then appeared in the middle of the room and shot three energy balls, each going in a different direction. Kari got hit by one of these as Kirby shot fire at the spiritual foe. The ghost simply shot a blast at Kirby sending the little puff flying and losing it's power. Mario quickly got up and dove after it. He snatched it then chucked it towards Kirby.

Kirby turned into Fire Kirby again. Mario winked at Kirby, he had a plan. Mario dove at the ghost and swung a punch. The ghost vanished then appeared behind Mario and swiped at him. Mario didn't lose his power because of the Starman. Kirby on the other hand used this chance and spat fire at the ghost. The ghost was hit but it did minor damage. It shot another blast at Kirby who floated right above it then the ghost hid in the shadows. Samus got into her morphball, when she did this the ghost reappeared and shot blasts at her. Samus rolled away as fast as she could as the ghost continued to shoot blasts. Samus came heading towards Kari who had her V-Saber at the ready.

Just when it looked like Samus was going to roll into Kari, she quickly veered to the right. The ghost however wasn't quick enough and got sliced by the saber. Kari could tell the ghost was almost dead but it hid in the shadows once more. Samus had her gun at the ready. When it appeared all for of the heroes attacked it. However, the ghost had gotten much faster and vanished before any of the blasts hit it making a huge explosion. The explosion caused the place to light up a little bit revealing the ghost. Mario quickly kicked the ghost into the wall. The ghost countered the attack by firing another blast that Mario simply jumped over. His star powers soon faded as the ghost shot another blast which hit Mario. Mario lost his cape but jumped out of the way before he got hit by another blast.

Kirby spat fire at the ghost but it disappeared and headed straight for Mario. Mario dove to the side as the ghost went after Kirby. Samus started charging a blast as Kirby fled from the Ghost's blasts. One of the blasts hit Kirby and he lost his power. Just when the ghost was about to finish poor Kirby it stalled. The ghost soon evaporated into dust. Kirby turned around and noticed Samus panting. She had fired the shot. The place lit up again, revealing the path. " Is everybody all right?" Kari asked.

" Poyo!" Kirby said gleefully. Kari turned to Mario. " Can I ask you something?" she walked closer to Mario. " Sure. What's thea question?" Mario asked. " Where do you get all of those items?" Kari said. Mario smiled then took off his cap. He flipped the cap over and pulled out a Fire Flower. " Amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Samus said. " The Star Spirits casta spell on it making ita place to storea plenty of items. Sadly I only have foura left." Mario said. " We better find a place to get some more. We have a long journey ahead of us still." Kari said. " I'll thinka of something." Mario said. " We better get going. the portal is really close." Kari said as she headed towards the path with the others close behind. they opened the door and was in a long hallway. There was a door to the right. Samus blasted it open.

The room had a blue portal in the middle of it. " It's a healing room. This should tend our wounds from the battle." Samus said as she stepped into the portal. She was fully healed. " Amazing!" Kari said as she got healed from the portal also. Mario and Kirby did the same. They soon left the room. " There's only one thing bad about a healing room, trouble must be close." Samus said blasting open the next door. They were now in a large room under a dome with a hole in the middle of the roof. you could see the sun from here. " Isn't it amazing.. we've been through so many worlds, yet we still see the same sun. We're not so far from home after all when you think about it." Kari said trying to give Mario some hope about leaving home. In the middle of the room was a large, purple flower with an acidic steam flowing around it. " It's beautiful." Kari stated. Suddenly the flower opened up as a gigantic centipede with two scythe-like arms emerged from the flower. Acidic drool dripped from it's mouth. " It's a monster." Samus said readying her gun.

"**KRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!**"


	12. Chapter 11 Beasts Of The Land and Sea

Chapter 11: Beasts of the Land and Sea

Geno slowly opened his eyes to see one of the Toads looking down on him. " Huh.. where am I?" Geno asked as he sat up. He felt great, It was almost like he never left home or was attacked by Cackletta.. Cakletta! She was still on the loose! " Your safe in the Toad Town Inn. Luigi kindly brought you here. You were in bad shape but we managed to doctor you up. You look good as new." The toad said as he backed away trying not to be too close to Geno. " Luigi! Where is he!" Geno said with a very scared look on his face. " Whoa! Calm down! Luigi just went into town. He'll be back." the Toad said not too sure what the hurry was for. " I have to talk to him. Something urgent." Geno jumped out of bed.

" What's the problem?" the Toad asked a little worried. " Peach's Castle is going to be invaded!" Geno cried, this surprised the Toad a little too much. "Go and tell the princess!" with that Geno was out the door. The Toad hurried towards the palace. He bursted through the front door. " I NEED TO SPEAK WITH THE PRINCESS!" the Toad yelled so loud the place echoed. " What's the problem?" one of the guards said. " Trouble! Please I beg you!" the toad cried. From hearing all of this, Princess Peach came out of her room. " What's wrong citizen?" the Princess said trying to calm the toad. " The castle is going to be invaded. I know it's true. Geno told me." the toad said trying to catch his breath. " Geno? What's he doing here?" the Princess asked. " He was attacked and Luigi saved him. Please!" the Toad begged. " Gather as many troops as you can." Peach said. " Um... Princess.. what if we ask the BeanBean Kingdom to aid us. We're kind of low on numbers and if a place as large as this is going to be invaded, It's gonna be big." one of the guards suggested. " Very well. I shall call the BeanBean Kingdom immediately." Peach said as she headed towards her room.

Luigi was simply doing errands for local townspeople. He had just finished giving a little toad boy his toy Koopa back. He then heard a loud " HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" it was coming from Tayce T.'s house. Luigi ran to the place as fast as he could. He burst open the door. " What'sa wrong?" Luigi asked when he saw Tayce T. crying. " Toadette... they took Toadette!" Tayce T. cried. " Who tooka Toadette?" Luigi asked. " A purple monster.. in a suit. It came in here and tried to kidnap me. Toadette came and tried to fight him. The monster took her instead and took her to the sewers! You have to save her!" Toadette said weeping on his boots. " Don't worry Tayce T. I'll bring her back." With that Luigi left the house and dashed towards the sewers. He dove into the pipe ready to be a hero. Geno, who wasn't far away so him dive in. " Oh no!" Geno cried as he dashed after him.

It was dark, damp, and smelly in the Toad Town Sewers. Luigi landed on the concrete ground. There before him was a purple figure wearing a suit. He was watching something. It was Toadette! She was chained to a pole and not far to the side Luigi saw something else. One of the pipes are smashed causing water is flowing uncontrollably. Luigi called out to the threat. " You! What are youa doing!" Luigi asked as he clenched his fists. The figure turned around and faced Luigi. It was holding a small blue orb. " Following orders." the figure said then he flicked the orb into the water and warped out of sight. " Comea back here!" Luigi yelled. He ran towards Toadette and was about to dive in after her when he heard a scream. " STOP!" Luigi turned around and saw Geno standing there with a serious look on his face. " It's a trap! your falling into her trap!" Geno warned the plumber. " What are you talking about! Toadette is going to drown and your telling me **not** to save her?" Geno would have continued but the place began to shake violently. " What'sa going on?" Luigi asked trying to stay balanced as he noticed the water was bubbling wildly at the surface.

Out of the water bursted a gigantic sea horse.

**"SCRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWCH!**"

" Dragonzamasu!" Luigi cried as the enormous monster spat a fireball at the little Plumber. Luigi retreated into the water.

The giant insect rubbed it's fangs together as it eyed Mario and the others. Kari took out her DS.

Name: Flaahgra

Game: Metroid Prime

Des. Gigantic Insect/Plant. Is the source of acidic streams. Highly venomous

Attacks: Swipe, Roots, Hack

Weakness:

Before Kari could read what the weakness was Mario shoved her away from one of Flaahgra's incoming scythe arms. Kari quickly got up and rolled out of the way as another arm came towards her. Mario took a Yoshi egg out of his cap which hatched into a baby Yoshi. " Yoshi!" the little baby said as it looked at Mario. Mario took out another can of Meatballs. " Forgive me." Mario said as he stuffed the meatballs into the youngling's mouth turning it into a full grown Yoshi. Mario got onto the Yoshi. He then shot a fireball at Flaahgra. " Hey! Overa here!" Mario yelled as Flaahgra tried to squash him with one of her scythes. " Giddyup!" Mario said as the Yoshi sped up away from the scythe. Mario was soon being chased in a complete circle away from her constantly dropping arms. " Read hera weakness!" Mario cried knowing he couldn't outrun here forever. Kari looked at the DS.

Weakness: Lack of Sunlight

" It can't do anything without it's sunlight!" Kari yelled as Mario just missed being clipped by another scythe. Mario looked around the area. Kirby in the meantime tried to confuse Flaahgra. He flew up to the insects face and floated around to block her vision. Flaahgra swiped at him but Kirby floated out of the way. Samus soon spotted some sunbeams pointing to the ceiling. She aimed her gun and fired but nothing happened. Kari tried shooting at it but it still different work. " Try something stronger." Kari suggested. Samus nodded then shot a missle at the sunbeam. It tilted down preventing sunlight from Flaahgra. Flaahgra grew very weak and collapsed onto the ground. Samus spotted a hole and turned into a morphball, she then rolled into the hole and set off a bomb. She screeched in agony as she hid back into the flower.

Luigi swam through the water as fast as he could. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and spotted Dranzamasu hot on his tail. Luigi dove under water with the monster close behind. Luigi had to think of something or he'd be a meal for sure. He spotted a large opening in the wall and swam towards it as fast as he could. Dragonzamasu shot a fireball at Luigi but he spinned to the left and it completely missed him. Luigi was now in a large tunnel filled with small pipes that could kill him if he crashed into him. Though Luigi had to dodge the stacks of pipes Dragonzamasu simply smashed through them because it was so huge. Luig made a sharp turn, his lungs where bursting but he had to stay away from the sea monster.

Not far away he could see the exit. He kicked his legs as fast as he could. Dragonzamasu smashed into one of the stacks causing one of the pipes to land in his hands. Luigi had finally made it out of the tunnel as he swam towards the surface. The Dragonzamasu almost had him when Luigi jumped out of the water and into the surface. The monster jumped out also and swallowed Luigi whole. " NOOOOOO!" Geno cried as the monster went back into the water. Toadette was now neck deep in water as the wonster turned around and headed towards her.

Luigi tumbled into the monster's belly. It was pink, gooey, halfway full of water, and of course smelly. He quickly stood up and tried to hand onto the speeding monster. He noticed the small aluminum pipe was stuck in the goo. He reached for it for he knew he was running out of time.

Samus turned back into her human form. " Is it dead?" Kari asked. She was soon answered when Flaahgra shot out of the flower. She knocked the light back to it's place then hissed at the heroes. " Did you have to ask?" Samus said as she jumped back into action. She shot a missle at another one but it did nothing. " Maybe youa have to do two this time?" Mario asked as he remained on the Yoshi for Flaahgra continued what she was doing. Kirby flew back and proceeded with his actions also. Being a pest. Flaahgra got annoyed very easily and swatted Kirby. This time she hit him as Kirby flew into the wall. She then focused her attention on Mario but not for long. Samus had hit another missle at the sunbeam. Flaahgra fell stunned once more.

" Let's finish this!" Samus said. " Look! There's another hole by me!" Kari yelled to her comrades. " Mea too!" Mario said. " Alright then! Let's all blast them with all we got. 1, 2,3!" Samus quickly turned into the morphball and dashed into the hole she then left another bomb the same time Kari shot a blast into her hole and Mario shot a fireball into his. Flaahgra soon caught on fire as she screeched in agony. Soon the whole flower caught on fire. Samus gathered with the other heroes as they watched all of Flaahgra turn into nothing but a large fireball. They heard nothing but her piercing screeches as the fire died out. Flaahgra was nothing but a crisp and Kirby had woken up. " Alright! We did it guys!" Kari yelled as the everyone cheered and jumped for joy. Kari soon spotted a DS symbol on the wall close by. Both she and Mario opened their DS as the symbol glowed. The same happened as last time, Mario and co. warped into the next world

In front of Peach's castle lied a large army of Chibobos, Beanies, and Shyguys. They were led by Cackletta, Wart, and Tatanga. " Take down the castle by any means neccessarry. I want Peach alive!" Cackletta said as the large army stood in front of the castle. High upon the castle walls a couple hundred guards readied their bows. " So... it begins." the general said.

Luigi grabbed the pipe out of the goo. He then focused all of his energy and charged an enormous fireball. Toadette was now completely underwater and Geno had no idea what to do. Luigi released the fireball as it burned the beast's insides. It spat Luigi into the air who turned around and chucked the pipe right at Dragonzamasu. It landed in it's mouth vertically forcing it's mouth to stay open. " Geno! Now! Use your lighning!" Luigi yelled. Geno know knew what was going on. He fired a lightning bolt and aimed directly for the pipe. Now I'm gonna teach you something so listen up! Since the pipe was aluminum it is like a lightning rod. You know what happens when lightning hits a road don't you. I'll give ya a little hint...

**BZZZZAAAAP!**

The monster looked like nothing but a ball of light as it screeched in pain. It soon fell into the water and sank to it's doom. Luigi gasped for breath but noticed Toadette was still underwater. He dove after her under the waves. He shot the chains with a fireball breaking them into pieces. He then grabbed Toadette who was out cold. He then swam towards the surface. He popped out gasping for breath as he dragged Toadette to shore.Toadette coughed out the water. " You alright?" Luigi asked. Toadette nodded in response as she tried to catch her breath. He soon heard weapons clashing and guards screaming. " It has begun! We must hurry Luigi!" Geno cried. " Ready fora what?" Luigi asked, quite confused.

" Peach's Castle is under attack"


	13. Chapter 12 Mind Of Evil

Chapter 12: The Mind Of Evil

COMPLETE

The Space Pirate typed in the code...

MOTHER BRAIN

The teleporter begins to glow and out comes an enormous brain attached to a mechanical platform.

Villain Member: Mother Brain

Game: Metroid

Des. Giant Brain that's in charge of the Space Pirate's army.

Attacks: Lasers, Bombs, Claws, energy Balls

Weakness: Eye

Suddenly a large eye opens in the middle of the brain. " _At last! I am reborn!" _the eye scans the room as it catches sight of the other villains. " _You there! Are you the beings who resurrected me?"_. Antagessis stepped forward. " I have brought you here for one purpose only. You are going to help us take care of our rivals and we'll help you defeat your rival once and for all." Antagessis said, bowing to please the alien. "_ Ah, the bounty hunter! She has interfered with my work for the last time." _Mother Brain said. It scared the other villains that this foe could talk without a mouth but they were glad they had another ally to suit their needs. " Just how many more villains do we have to wait for?" Bowser said, folding his arms to show how impatient he was growing.

" Two more villains and our plan shall finally go into action." Antagessis said. he walked over to one of the Space Pirates. " How is our little 'project' coming along?" Antagessis said as his nails tapped on the table. " Project VL 17Q is 75 complete sir!" the Space Pirate said saluting his master. " Excellent." Antagessis said as he turned around to face the villains. " Exactly what is project VL 17Q?" Nightmare asked a little curious. " You'll find out soon enough." Antagessis said. He then faced the computer screen and saw the words.

NEW VILLAIN CONTACTED

Loading 5

" Well now Mario. It seems the closer you are to finding the others the closer you are too your doom." Antagessis said.

In a world not too far from Plit lied Jiggyworld. This world was full of marvelous cratures made from Nintendo but another allegiance as well, but their not important right now. Now, in the middle of Jiggyworld located far to the north of an area known as Isle Of Hags lied the new lair of a witch! Now, this witch was different from other witches such as Cackletta. This witch had puzzles that unlocked different worlds by unlocking them. She also had a terrible habit of rhyming. She wore a black suit with black high heel boots and long black hair. She had green skin, a purple scarf, and one eye was larger than the other ( I don't know why). The last thing she had was of course the witch trade mark, the black pointy hat. Her name was Gruntilda and she was the wickedest witch of the west. She had been defeated twice in the past years by two animals but I'll talk about them later. She had been recently resurrected by her son, Freddy. Freddy had blue eyes and black oily hair and of course the green skin.

Freddy had been practicing his witchcraft lately since he had just become a teenager not too long ago. But since he used most of his magic to resurrect his mother he is now one of the worst spellcasters, but his mom is still willing to teach him. Now Gruntilda was going to do something she hadn't done in a long time. She walked over to her cauldron, Dingpot who she retrieved and persuaded him with money to return. Her long nails tapped on the side of the cauldron as she thought of what she wanted to say. " I have returned from my great fall. Now, who's the fairest of them all." Grunty said waiting for a new answer. Since Dingpot knew Tooty was the wrong answer he searched for another beautiful girl, hoping it was Grunty for his sake. However, he was given a different image. It was a young human female with blonde hair in a pink dress. " The fairest is a girl whose eyes would make one's mind twirls. It is Peach, princess of a different world." Dingpot said as he closed his eyes ready for his beating. " WHAT?!?! How can it be?! A princess from another world and not glorious me?" Grunty said as she slammed her fists on Dingpot over and over again.

Freddy had heard all the clanging and came into his mother's room. " What's wrong mother?" Freddy asked as he practiced juggling a fireball. It was the easiest witchcraft and not even he could perfect it. " I don't believe it! I've had enough of throwing this fit! Come Freddy, we're going on a trip. Mommy's gonna rip this woman from her face to her hips! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Grunty cackled as she whistled for her broom. When the broom floated slightly above the ground Grunty hopped onto it. " Umph!" the broom said but quickly shut it's mouth. Freddy then hopped on. " Road trip!" Freddy said gleefully. Grunty then took off to the skies as she headed for plit head held high... aw crud no I'm doing it.

It was starting to drizzle as Luigi and the others ran towards Peach's castle. The Chibobos, Beanies, and Shyguys were using ladders to climb over the wall. Once of the Chibobos drove their spear through one of the guard's stomach. Arrows were flying everywhere as Luigi finally arrived at the front door where a guard stood with his javelin at the ready. " Guard these doors with your life!" the toad said as Shyguys, Beanies, and Chibobos rushed towards the castle, well armed. Luigi drew his hammer as Geno turned on of his arms into a mallet. Toadette meanwhile took out one of Tayce T.'s frying pans. " Bring out the archers!" the general of Peach's army yelled he hacked off the head of a Beanie. He then turned around and cut a Shy Guy in half.

At that exact moment a good thirty archers came marching up the steps. They aligned at the wall and began shooting arrows at the enemy. One of the Chibobos kicked a guard over the wall causing the guard to land right on one of the spears below. Another guard started kicking ladders to prevent more from coming up. He tried to kick another but a Shyguy grove it's knife through the guard's leg hanging on for dear life. The guard took his spear and thrust it into the Shyguy's mask. Blood sprayed all over the guard's boots as the Shyguy fell. Luigi smacked a Chibobo into another's spear as Geno hacked at a Shyguy. Tayce T. smacked a Beanie with her pan. The Beanie simply whacked Tayce T. across the face with it's hammer. Luigi blocked one of the Shyguy's incoming scimitars. " Where dida these things get all of thesea weapons?" Luigi asked trying to hold his ground. " They robbed the Smith's shop. Killed every last one of them." the guard said as he droved his cutlass through the stomach of a Shyguy.

Geno shot a lightning blast sending about seven of the monsters flying in the air. " There not going through without facing my wrath first, cover me!" Geno said as he transformed into a cannon. Geno shot as many cannonballs as he could. He shot one directly at the middle of a Chibobo causing it to explode in blood and guts. It began raining harder as more ladders came from all directions. " Keep guards on all sides! Seperate!" the General commanded as he sliced a Beanie in half. Tatanga made a hand motion as some Bill Blasters appeared. They began shooting thousands of Bullet Bills at the walls. " Geno! Aima for the cannons!" Luigi called to Geno who responded. " Turn me." Geno said as Luigi hacked at a Chibobo then quickly turned Geno towards the Bill Blasters.

One of the Bullet Bills knocked a guard's head clean off. A Shyguy dipped his sword into one of the lanterns then drove it through one of the archers. The archer screamed in pain as he soon caught on fire. The Shyguy then threw the archer on four other archers catching them on fire. The general attacked the Shyguy but the Shyguy blocked the blow. The two began clashing but the General kept his distance from the flaming weapon. A Chibobo threw it's spear which went into the chest of another guard. " Where's help when we need it?" one of the guards cried as he hacked at a Beanie. The general continued to block the Shyguy's moves. He was a little too slow and suffered a massive burning cut at his shoulder. The general then ducked from the Shyguy's thrust and cut the Shyguy in half. He then took the flaming sword and ignited some ladders then kicked them away from the wall. All could hear their cries of pain as the flaming ladders fell.

The Bill Blasters began blowing holes into the castle walls. Suddenly bombs fell from the sky and blew up four Bill Blasters. " Look! Up in the sky!" the general called. Everyone looked up to see Prince Peasley on his cloud and a whole army of Bean Bean Soldiers riding their own clouds. The clouds landed next to the guards as Peasley stepped off. " Sorry I'm late. Had to pick the right hair solution to fight with." Peasley flicked his golden hair then drew his rapier. " Men! Let's help these mushroomers!" the soldiers responded by drawing their own weapons. " Attack!" Peasley said as the Bean Bean's began dropping more bombs on the opponent. Cackletta and the others had been watching from a safe distance. " Why that insolent little! he'll pay for getting into my business." Cackletta said as her staff glowed. Out of it popped a gigantic black Albatross. It had yellow eyes, a red beak, and was a bit smaller than a dragon. " I want you to take care of that pest Prince Peasley, Alblacktross." The monster let out a loud caw then flew towards the castle.

Meanwhile Geno was still taking out as many Bill Blasters as he could when Luigi was caught right above the heart by a Chibobo's spear. Luigi knelt down from the pain as the guard hacked off the Chibobo that wounded him. Geno quickly regained puppet form. He shot a blast at a few more monsters than turned to Luigi. Toadette placed a hand over the wound. " Bring the princess out here!" she said. " Are you mad? That's why we're guarding the door." the guard said hacking another Shyguy in two. " She's the only user of healing magic at this moment." Toadette said. The guard blocked an incoming spear with his cutlass. " Ugh! Fine!" the guard said. Toadette slowly opened the door as Geno guarded her safely from any incoming monsters. The guard shot Toadette a dirty look before heading into the castle. Prince Peasley in the mean time was a very skilled swordsman and drove his rapier into a Shyguy's eye then spun around and hacked off a Beanie's arm. The general now was duel wielding two weapons, his cutlass and the Shyguy's flaming sword. He quickly ran across the top of the wall hacking at any monster nearby. He thrust his flaming sword into a Chibobo and threw it over the wall. He got a little overconfident and forgot to block an arrow which flew past his arm, cutting it. The general hacked at another Beanie then blocked a Shyguy's attack.

" Peach! Luigi is wounded!" Toadette yelled as she ran towards her chamber. Peach swung open the door. " What? Luigi's out there?!" Peach asked showing a lot of worry on her voice. She already was worried about Mario who was possibly dead and now she had the thought of losing Luigi going through her mind. " Come quickly! You can still save him!" Toadette said. " But, I was given orders to stay here." Peach said hoping not to disobey Toadsworth's wishes. Toadworth came out from the chamber. " She may go... but she must come back immediately." Toadsworth said. Peach nodded in gratitude as both she and Toadette ran out the front door. When she saw Luigi she quickly fed him some Mushrooms. The wound slowly faded away but time was ticking as the monsters saw the princess. Like a dog getting hyper when it sees a treat the monsters started slashing in every direction to get their hands on Peach. The guard managed to hold them off but he suffered a couple cuts to the arm and bruises to the forehead. Peasley had just finished gutting a Chibobo when he heard the wind beat louder and louder. He turned around and saw the enormous Alblacktross.

" **SCRAAAAAAAAWWWWWCCCCH!!!!!"**


	14. Chapter 13 Swords Shields

Chapter 13: Swords and Shields

slowly opened his eyes to see the sun shining in the beautiful blue sky. The breeze felt good on his face as he slowly sat up. He was now in a world more 'realistic' than his and Kirby's but not nearly as dark as Samus'. He glanced around the area and saw thousands of trees in the distance. He then spotted his fellow comrades. Kirby had woken up and walked next to Mario while Samus and Kari were slowly getting up. " It'sa wonderful sight." Mario said to Kari. " Whya don't you take thata helmet off and feel the breeze." Mario said as he lied down and let the sun beat down on him.

" I prefer taking off my helmet in my own home." Kari said as she looked around. " So... this is where our next hero lies?" Kari asked as Samus got up. " Wow... I never saw the sun so beautiful before." Samus said blocking it out of her visor. " Come on Mario. We have to find the hero, the portal, then get out of here." Kari said as she walked away from the group. " Aw.. what's the hurry?" Mario said as he frowned. He was just getting comfortable. Mario got up then heard a loud yell not too far behind. " GET THAT BOY!" Mairo turned around to see where the voice came from. It was from a soldier in blue armor. There were two of them chasing a boy clad in green with a green cap, the boy was running pretty fast but the guards were catching up.

The boy ran behind Mario as the guards approached the plumber, swords drawn. " Hand over the boy and you won't suffer his same fate." the soldier said his sword next to Mario's throat. " What do you want him for? He looks like he did nothing wrong." Kari said as she stepped forth. " Ah, so there's a whole lot of you. Where did you all come from? I've never seen anything like you in my life." the other soldier said as he pointer his blade toward Kari. " I don't think that's any of your business. " Kari said as she took out the V-Saber's handle. " Strangers are not welcomed here by order of Lord Agahnim." the guard said. " Hey, leave them out of this. It's me you want." the boy said stepping in front of Mario. " No, they'll pay for sticking their nose into our work." the guard said.

" I suppose the penalty is death then?" Kari said as she fingered the handle. " I guess you'll have to see for yourself!" the soldier swung his sword at Kari who ignited the V-Saber and thrust it through the soldiers chest after chopping off the blade. " We need reinforcements!" the other soldier called. Soon eight more soldiers appeared from town, swords drawn. " Kill them! They're here to assassinate Agahnim!" the guard said as he rushed at Mario. Mario did a backflip then kicked the soldier to the dirt, the guard cursed. One of the green soldiers had an arrow and shot one at Kirby. Kirby swallowed it and turned into Arrow Kirby. Kirby turned into a bow then shot an arrow back at the soldier, killing it.

The boy drew his sword and shield and started fighting the guards. Samus shot blasts at a guard since the swords did minimal damage to her. One of the guards thrust it's sword at the boy but the boy put up his shield just in time and blocked the blow. He then took his sword and hacked the soldier's head off. The boy then took out a Boomerang and flung it at three guards. The guards started staggering from the powerful blow. Kirby shot an arrow at another archer and nailed it right in the back. Mario got sliced across the arm but soon kicked the soldier in the gut then flung him into the air. When the guard fell from the air Mario kicked it into a nearby boulder, smashing it's skull. The four other guards began to back away. " We'll tell Agahnim about you! You'll regret ever messing with us!" one of the soldiers said as the four ran away like cowards.

The heroes examined the field now filled with blood and bodies. Kari put her saber back in then turned to the boy. " Why did they chase you?" Kari asked. " I freed the princess. She was locked in a cell, the ruler killed her father and is now turning Hyrule into chaos. " the boy said. " Hyrule?... I heard Hyrule was much more lush and living. This place is horrible." Kari said. " Ever since Agahnim became the ruler Hyrule is nothing but a Dark World." the boy said. " By the way, what's your name?" Samus asked as she observed the boy. " Link.. I'm Link, and you all are?" Link asked as he saw all the odd creatures. " I'ma Mario and this isa Kirby!" Mario said pointing to the pink puff. " I'm Kari." Kari said as she held out a hand. " Samus." Samus held out her hand too. Mario and Kirby held out their hands. Link placed his hand over all of theirs. Suddenly his hand began to glow a golden light. It revealed the symbol of three triangles connected together, The Triforce. " Your the fourth hero!" Kari said noticing the symbol. " The what?" Link said with a puzzled look on his face.

The image disappeared from Link's hand. " We'll talk about it later. I'm sure more of those goons will be here." Kari said. " Follow me. There's a village not far north from here." Link said as he walked north. " Let'sa go!" Mario said as he and the others followed Link to the village.

felt the wind beat against his face as he swung his sword at the giant bird. The bird simply floated away about an inch then came back. Peasley swung his sword again but the bird did the same thing again, it was almost like the bird wasn't even trying to dodge it. The bird then pecked at Peasley, but Peasley rolled out of the way as the bird's beak hit the solid ground. Peasley used this opportunity and sliced the bird's eye. The bird screeched in pain as it slapped Peasley into one of the lanterns with it's wing. It then yanked it's beak out of the ground. It spotted Peasley and flew towards him. Peasley's sword was at the ready as the monster came closer.

Meanwhile the general was holding back as many monsters as he could. He gouged a Beanie's eye then slit a Shyguy's throat. He started fighting on the stairs as Chibobos stabbed him with their spears. The General fought with all his might to hold them back as he cut one in half and started hacking at the other five, blocking their swings in the process. Peach was still healing Luigi who slowly got up. " Peach?" Luigi asked. Peach smiled then nodded her head. He shot a fireball at a Beanie that was about to stab her then slowly sat up. " Go back intoa the castle Peach. It's not safe outa here. Theya want you." Peach agreed as Toadette led the princess inside while Luigi, the guard, and Geno held off as many monsters as they could.

Luigi swung his hammer at a Chibobo's head, crushing it's skull then turned around and shot a fireball at a Shyguy. Geno turned his hand into a mallet and started smashing at a Beanie. The Beanie started tearing at Geno's clothing with it's knife as Geno smashed it's chest. The guard had just been smacked in the shoulder by a mace but he still held his ground. " Believe it or not, this army can't go on forever! Just fight a little bit longer!" the guard said as he gashed a Chibobo's stomach open. Luigi nodded in agreement as he kicked a Beanie in the face, knocking it into a good number of monsters.

Alblacktross started beating it's wings together as it created a powerful gust of wind. Peasley held his ground as he was slowly being pushed off the edge. The monster then flapped it's winds so hard, a powerful gust blew Peasley off the castletop. Peasley grabbed onto a side of a brick with all his might. He gripped his sword, trying not to drop it as he slowly pushed himself back up. He panted then dashed at the monster. The bird saw this and swung one of it's talons at Peasley. Peasley sliced one talon but another talon grabbed hold of him. The Alblacktross pinned Peasley to the ground as it tried crushing him under it's weight. Peasley struggled to lift his blade but the monster was incredibly heavy.

The general called out a command as a cutlass sunk into his hip. " Leave the bird to Peasley, take out any other monster that threatens the prince!!!" with that he sliced a Shyguy in half then turned around and stabbed a Beanie. More Bean Bean soldiers threw bombs at the ladders and catapaults being set up below. One soldier was tripped by a Beanie, he was stabbed multiple times in the back as he cried for help. One of the archers attempted to shoot an arrow at Alblacktross but he was spiked in the back by a Chibobo's spear. It was hard to tell who was winning. So many monsters hadn't even climbed the ladders yet and since Peasley brought some Bean Beans to help, Peach's Castle wasn't going to fall easily either. Lighning struck one of the lanterns as a large fire ignited all around the ground. Though many fighters on each side perished in the flames, the fight still waged on.

The general ignited his other sword as he started spinning madly wiht his two flaming swords. He burned many but soon was stalled. He started gasping for breath as blood ran down his lips. " NOOOOOO!!! General Shromnick!" one of the guards said. An arrow had flung into the general's back. He strained to get up then continued to cut down more monsters. He had just finished slicing a Chibobo when a spear flung into his chest, he gasped some more as he coughed blood out of his leaking lungs. Peasley was furious when he saw this and with all his strength, took his blade and sliced the Alblacktross' talon. The mosnter screeched as it floated away. It cawed in anger as it flew back towards Peasley. Peasley flipped over the monster and landed on it's black feathered back. He then drove his sword into the bird's back. In fury the bird flew away, Peasley still on it.

The monster span and flipped, hoping Peasley would fall off. Peasley gripped onto the handle with all his might as he closed his eyes from all the spinning. Luigi saw the enormous bird fly away then saw the general collapse to the ground. " Oura leader has fallen!" Luigi cried. What could they do now without a general. Rage over took him as he started bashing incoming monsters like a madman. He almost suffered a stab to the heart but blocked the Beanie's blow and smashed it's side. He then shot a fireball and watched as it writhed in pain. Cackletta in the mean time, noticed her pet coming closer with Peasley tight on it's back. " Alblacktross, you have done well. May you rest in peace." She spoke. The pain in Alblacktross' back was too much for him. It headed towards it's master but crashed into the ground. Peasley drew his sword then flipped off it's back, unharmed. When the dust cleared he saw the monster, straining to live. He walked up to the monster and looked into it's eyes.

Peasley then lifted his sword and drove it through the beast's skull. As he drew his sword from the dead bird he sat on the ground and panted. He tried to give up but was soon shocked immensely. He collapsed on the ground as Cackletta pointed her staff towards him. She then lifted him off the ground and turned him towards her. " Cack.. letta... your...a..li..ve?" Peasley said weakley. " Yes, thanks to this staff. Now prince, if you do not call off your troops I won't destroy that castle in a matter of seconds with my staff." she said as her staff glowed. " Why did you sick that army on us in the first place?" Peasley said as he breathed heavy. " To give you some hope.. and to exhaust you of course." Cackletta said with a grin. Peasley knew she would do it too. He took a deep breath then yelled.

" SURRENDERRRRR!!!!" with the last of his energy his mind went black as he passed out.


	15. Chapter 14 Rain Dance

Chapter 14: Rain Dance

A large raindrop landed on Mario's nose as he looked up into the foggy dark cloud sky. " Looks like it'sa going to rain." Mario said as both he and the others had just arrived at a village not far south from Death Mountain. Link looked up and noticed how fast the windmill was spinning. " It always rains in Kakariko Village when the windmill's working." Link said. " Umph! Poyo!" Kirby said as he covered his face from the waves with his fins. " Does somebody live in the windmill?" Kari asked as she observed the windmill, it looked abandoned. Link nodded. " Follow me." the young boy ran off towards the windmill. " Does he think I'm gonna go in that?" Samus asked. " Better thana the rain." Mario said as both he and Kirby followed Link.

" Come on! Don't stand out here like a wet dog!" Kari said, with that she followed the others. Samus scoffed " Oh well, I guess I better keep an eye on these guys." Samus said as she walked towards the Windmill. Once inside Link and Mario rung out their hats as they spotted a giant wheel spinning violently. " What the?!" Kari soon heard some maniacal laughter as a bald man wearing a blue shirt and brown pants started spinning a record player. It started playing a short but catchy tune which Mario soon started humming as Kirby danced in the backround. " Let it rain! Let it rain! Let it rain! Let it rain!" the man said repeatedly as he spun the record player faster and faster. " Whoo! This guy's musta got attacked by a Metroid." Samus said. " Maybe we should try talking to him." Kari suggested. " Can hea understand us." Mario asked as he scratched his head. " I don't know, it's worth a shot." Kari said. She walked up towards the man.

" Excuse me." Kari said softly but the man did not hear her. " Pour! Pour! Pour!" the man said as if he was in a trance. " Excuse me!" Kari said raising her voice a little. " Down down down! AHAHAHA!!!" the man began to laugh without control. " EXCUSE ME!" Kari yelled as loud as she could. " Rain rain rain!!! MWAHAHA!!!" the man said twice as loud. Kari finally gave up. " It's no use, he's so into what he's doing." Link on the other hand had been studying the piece of music the man was playing. Link suddenly took out a tiny blue instrument and began playing the tune. The others watched as Link played along with the crazy man. Suddenly the crazy man stopped playing and turned to the others. " Oh, I see I have some visitors. Terribly sorry, I didn't notice you were here." the man said as he walked towards Mario and the others. " What were you doing?" Kari asked a little confused.

" I was simply singing the Song Of Storms. Hoping the rain would solve the villages problem." the man said putting down the record player. " Village problem?" Kari repeated. " Why yes, you see since the resurrection of Agahnim the village Well has been empty. I was thinking the Song Of Storms would put water back into it. Sadly it did not." the man said. " Rumor has it a monster lives down there. No villager has the guts to venture through the labrynths though." the man said. " I'll do it." Link said stepping up to the challenge. " That's no concern of us. We're suppose to find the next Nintendo world." Samus said. " Actually, my DS reads that the portal is somewhere in the well." Kari said.

" Mama Mia!" Mario said sulking to the ground. " Very well then! You two will rid the village of that horrible monster and also fulfil what your trying to accomplish! But you best hurry. If Agahnim finds out it shall be no easy task." " By the way, how did Agahnim return to Hyrule?" Kari asked exposing her curiousity. " Nobody knows. A strange silver haired man clad in purple comes to the village, and the next day the King of Hyrule is turned to stone! Next thing we know Agahnim is at the throne." the man said. " No worries! We'll get rid of this monster." Kari said. " Let's go guys!" Everyone left but Samus. " Shouldn't we shop for supplies first?" Samus asked. " Very well, let's find a shop THEN we will defeat the monster." Kari said, with that the others left towards the shop. The old man picked up his instrument. " Now where was I? Ah yes!" with that the man began to play the tune faster and faster laughing maniacally.

Peasley slowly opened his eyes to see Peach, Geno, Luigi, and his whole army bound in chains. Peach was knelt in front of Cakletta who was laughing maniacally. Peasley reached for his sword but was soon kicked to the ground by Tatanga. " Now princess you will tell me the whereabouts of your father." Cackletta said as he staff began to glow. " What is she talking about? Peach has no father." Luigi said. Peach looked down as one of the Beanies came holding a sphere with a star symbol engraved on it. " We found this hidden in Peach's room." the Beanie said as it gave the sphere to Cackletta. " Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the father of Princess Toadstool I presume. Her staff touched the sphere and it began to glow.

" Father!" Peach cried. " Father?" Luigi repeated with a confused look. " Hello, Peach is that you?" a voice came from the sphere. " Master Toadstool! We meet at last!" Cackletta said with a wicked laugh. " That's absurd! Peach hasa no father or he would bea in this castle!" Luigi said. " Not if he's from another world!" Cackletta stated firmly. " Isn't that right Princess Toadstool?" Luigi looked at Peach. " Is thisa true?" Peach lowered her head in disgust. " ...yes." What kind of monster is doing this to my daughter?" Master Toadstool said. " Silence fool! Now you will tell me your whereabouts and your daughter will be left unharmed." Cackletta said. " You promise not to hurt her." Toadstool said, getting a little worried. " You have my word." Cackletta bowed to please Toadstool.

" Very well. I'm in..." before Toadstool could finish the window bursted open as Gruntilda flew by on her broomstick cackling maniacally. " Give me the princess! Give her now! Or you all will die and I know how!" Gruntilda said as she charged a fireball. " How dare you! I was in the midst of fulfilling my evil plan! Guards! Destroy her!" Cackletta said. " Evil plan you have not. Now I shall burn these fools of snot!" with that she threw a fireball and burned two Shyguys and a Beanie. " Insolent hag!" Cackletta said as she shot a blast of energy from her staff towards Gruntilda. Gruntilda shot a blast back at it resulting in an explosion though nobody got harmed. Luigi took this chance and started struggling to break free.

Peasely grabbed his sword and spun around cutting Tatanga's shoulder and tearing the key off his necklace. He then threw it towards Luigi who caught it in his mouth. " ARgh! Why you!!" Tatanga drew his lightning spear as the two began to duel.

Princess Peach watched as Luigi freed himself. Then he went over and released Geno, Toadette, and the guard that had helped them earlier. Luigi spun around and kicked a Beanie right into a wall as five Chibobos charged at him. Luigi took one and chucked it into a wall then kicked another into a Shyguy. The guard drew his sword. " Keep an eye on your heads!" the guard said as he rushed towards them. He started hacking at a Beanie when a Chibobo threw a spear at his shoulder. Geno blew the Chibobo to bits. The guard nodded at Geno then continued to hack at those that killed his general. Meanwhile, Cackletta and Gruntilda where still firing blasts at each other. " Freddy! Now!" Gruntilda said as her son jumped from the broom and began firing weak blasts at the guards. Cackletta fired a blast that Gruntilda dodged just in time but the blast knocked over a pillar smashing onto a Shyguy. Luigi kicked a Beanie right in the chin then jumped onto the guard's shoulder catapaulting him in the air. He then landed with a kick towards a Shyguy which broke it's skull.

Peasley blocked Tatanga's spear then slashed at Tatanga's legs. Tatanga blocked the blow as the two started clashing up the stairs. Peasley swung his blade like a feather but Tatanga simply rotated the spear's handle to where the sword was coming. Tatanga kicked Peasley over the stairs then jumped with his spear in a downward thrust motion. Peasley rolled out of the way just in time as Tatanga's spear dug into the floor. Peasley rushed towards Tatanga ready to hack his head off when Tatanga turned around and kicked Peasley into the wall then drew his spear from the ground.

Gruntilda shot a blast at Cackletta who dove to the side just in time. Gruntilda glanced to the side and spotted a beautiful blonde woman wearing a pink dress. " Beautiful!!!" oops I mean regular looking. " That must be the one I want. I shall finally put an end to my hunt." with that she swooped down and grabbed Peach in a heartbeat. As she began to fly out of the castle Cackletta shot a blast which hit her with direct contact. Gruntilda fell to the ground as Freddy stepped in front of her. " You'll have to go through me first." he said as Cackletta charged another blast. Suddenly the place began to shake as Gruntilda's fists glowed.

She stood up then raised her glowing fists into the sky as Freddy held Peach down. " Ancestors of magic hear my call, Give me power from within these walls! Make a portal in this helm, make it lead back to my realm!!!!" as she finished her speech green lightning shot at the walls creating a giant purple portal. Freddy took Peach and dove into the portal. " Sorry I still can't stay, but an important role I have yet to play. AHAHAHA!!!" With that she vanished into the portal. " NO! Princess!" the guard said as he rushed into the portal. " Alkan!" Toadsworth cried. Cackletta shook her fists then scoffed. " Come fools! We're going to follow her!" Cackletta said as she entered the portal.Tatanga clashed blades then smacked Peasley out of the way as he rushed towards the portal, Wart followed, then the rest of the army.

The portal began to fade away as Luigi chucked a remaining Chibobo into a wall. He quickly grabbed Geno and rushed towards the portal. " Take care of Peasley, Toadsworth! I'm gonna find Peach!" Luigi said as he dove into the portal. After that the portal vanished and all that was left were Toadsworth, a wounded Peasley, wounded guards and dead bodies.


	16. Chapter 15 What Lies Beneath

Chapter 15: What Lies Beneath

Mario was the last to climb the shaky ladder with busted steps. When he reached the bottom of the well he could smell the odor of rotted flesh. It stung his nose as he could barely see his comrades in front of him. Suddenly a blue, winged ball of light flew out from under his cap. " Hey! Listen! Hey Listen!" the winged bulb said. " WHAT?!" the others yelled getting irritated from this strange creature. " If you light a lantern you'll be able to see. Wheee!" Mario shook his head. " I coulda thought ofa that." Mario said. " What.. are you?" Kari asked as she got a closer look at the bulb. " My name is Navi! I'm a fairy here to help Link... who are you guys?" Navi said as she flew around Kari's head. " I'm Kari, and the others are Mario, Samus, and Kirby." she said pointing to each comrade as she said their name.

" You here to help Link also?" Navi said flying faster and faster. " Why yes, and once we're done he's gonna help us." Kari said, suddenly she heard a loud, high pitched scream like that of a woman. " Someone's in trouble!" Samus said as Link took the lantern out of his magic pouch and lit it. Not far from them were three brown zombies. They had their eyes gouged out and they made a weird moaning as there bony bodies limped towards the heroes. " Ya.. us." Kari said in reply to Samus as Mario took out his DS.

Name: Redead

Game: Zelda ( Series)

Des. Bony remains of Ganon's followers

Attacks: Choke, Parylize

Weakness: Back

" These things area creepy!" Mario said as the Redeads came closer. Link drew his sword and shield. " We have no choice but to fight." Link said as he rushed in on one of them. The Redead let out a piercing scream as Link froze in place. " Mama mia! That musta be how they paralyze you!" Mario yelled. The Redead approached Link and began choking him. " Link!" Navi cried, Samus quickly shot a blast at the Redead's back. It released Link who was no longer frozen. Link gasped for breath as the other two Redeads drew nearer. " We're gonna have to work together!" Kari said as she took out her blaster. The Redeads approached her as Mario threw a pebble at one of them. " Over here!" Mario yelled. The Redead approached Mario but Kirby picked up a petal and threw it at the zombie. The Redeads realized they were outnumbered five to three. They made a loud screech as a whole group of short skeletons emerged from the soil. Mario popped out his DS.

Name: Stalchilds

Game: Zelda ( OOT)

Des. Skeletal remains of Ganon's prisoners driven mad with hatred

Attacks: Swipe, Bone Toss

Weakness: Skull

" Now WE'RE outnumbered!" Mario said with a worried look. Samus shrugged then shot a blast at a Stalchild, blowing it to bits. " Looks like we're gonna have to reduce the numbers then." The others nodded as Mario took out his item filled Magic Cap he bought from the shop. He tossed a Mushroom for him and an Ice Flower to Kirby. Kirby swallowed the flower and became Ice Kirby. Link dashed at a Stalchild and kicked it into another shattering them both into a pile of bones. Mario, who was now bigger ripped off the skull of one Stalchild and rolled it into the others like a bowling ball. The Redeads shrieked as Mario and Link were parylized. one of them began to choke Mario causing him to lose his power. Another began to choke Link but was shot in the shoulder from Kari's gun.

" We should take these guys out first!" Kari said as she fired another shot. Link regained his ability to move then took out a Bomb. He then lit it on fire. " Duck!" he cried as he lit the bomb and tossed it at a Redead. " What'sa du.. MAMA MIA!" Mario said as he slid away from the incoming bomb. When the bomb landed it began to glow red. The foolish Redead came close to observe the item when BOOM! When the smoke from the explosion cleared all that could be seen was a decapitated hand and a pile of ash. " One down and two to go!" Samus said as she rolled into her Morphball.

She rolled into a Redead to get it's attention. The Redead screeched and Samus was paralyzed. However, this was what Samus wanted. As the Redead got close it didn't notice the MP bomb Samus dropped right behind her. The zombie was engulfed into flames when the bomb went off. Samus soon was unfrozen and she turned back into regular Samus. The Stalchilds began throwing bones but Kirby froze them before they did damage to anybody. Kari shot a blast straight through a Stalchild's chest as a Redead snuck up behind her. " Kari!" Link yelled as he took out another bomb. Just when he was about to chuck it at the monster, the Redead let out another scream.

" Oh no! I'm parylized! The bomb!" Link said as the bomb began to glow as he still held it. " Hang on green guy!" Mario said as he jumped into the air. " Hit the dirt Kari!" Mario cried as he kicked the bomb out of Link's hands. The bomb flew towards Kari who dove to the ground just in time. The bomb hit the Redead's face with full impact. When the smoke cleared all that was seen were it's ashes. When Link was unfrozen he turned towards Mario. " Thanks plumber." Link said. " Enough talk. Now to take care of the.. Stalchilds?" Kari said as she froze in place. All that was left were frozen statues of the Stalchilds. Behind one of the Stalchilds Kirby waddled out. " Hi!" He said. Everybody else had a good laugh as they gave each other high fives and hand shakes.

" Let's get going guys. The portal is close by." Kari said as the others trailed off into the darkness. After a bit of walking Mario walked into a real sticky substance. " EWW! Whata is this!" Mario said as the substance covered his face. Soon everybody else started getting covered in this. " Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cried as he flapped his fins trying to get the substance off. " Luckily me and Kari have helmets." Samus said. Link lifted his lantern to see what was all over him and his comrades. All over and around them was webbing. The silk seemed to trail on for miles. " Spider..webs. That means..." Before Link could continue he heard hissing then looked up. Big black spiders the size of a horse came crawling down there webs. On their backs were giant skulls. Mario fiddled for his DS but it fell out of his pocket and into the abyss of webs.

" Doh!" Mario said as the spiders drew closer. Kari took out her DS and pointed it towards one of the arachnids.

Name: Skulltula

Game: Zelda OOT

Des. Giant spiders with skulls on back

Attacks: Bite, Web Spray

Weakness: Head

" Attack their heads!" Kari called out. " Sure.. just one problem. WE'RE STUCK!" Samus yelled out. " What do wea do?" Mario said as the spiders got closer. " Blast our way out!" Samus replied as she started shooting the webbing. One of the blasts almost hit Kari. " Watch it!" Kari yelled. Samus was finally free. " You were saying?" One of the spiders approached Kari's leg. " Hurry up!" Kari said as Samus blasted the webbing off her. Kari quickly took out her gun and shot the spider away. Both she and Samus got the webbing off the others as Mario searched the webbing on the ground for his DS. Link took out his Bow and started shooting down Skulltulas that were climbing down. Kirby, who was still in Ice mode started freezing the Arachnids left and right.

Mario finally found his DS when his hand was shot by webbing. A Skulltula crawled towards him but Mario grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the spider's face. Mario then quickly grabbed his DS as he took the webbing off his glove. More spiders crawled down but Link reduced their numbers by shooting arrows into them. Mario jumped on one spider, squishing it then punched another into the ceiling. Kirby starting freezing the webbing making it slippery for the spiders to walk on. Mario did a slide kick and squashed five spiders into the wall. " They keep coming!" Kari said as she pointed to the spiders crawling down from their webs. " Link can't hold them all." Samus said. " Let'sa run!" Mario kicked a spider into the wall then headed towards the exit. " I'll stall them." Link said as he shot more arrows. Kirby froze any spider in the way as Kari and Samus blasted them to bits. When everyone was through Link headed towards the exit.

They made it past another hallway and were soon in a circular room. Everyone finished taking the webs off of them as they eyed a chest. " Something important must be in there." Kari said. "Then let'sa get it." Mario said as he walked towards the chest. He was quickly pulled back by Link. " Might be a trap." Link whispered to the plumber. He quickly took out a Deku Nut and rolled it on the ground. Nothing happened. " Looks safe to me." Samus said. Kari nodded in agreement. " Move out!" The group headed towards the chest. Kari gave the thumbs up as Link opened it. Inside he took out what looked like a purple magnifying glass. " What is it?" Samus asked, soon the place began to shake. " Now what?" Kari asked. Maio looked up at the ceiling. " WOW!" Mario said as he pointing towards sharp spikes that slowly began to cave in. " We gotta go!" Kari said as she headed towards the exit.

Suddenly a hand came out of the ground and grabbed Kari by the leg. Kari fell to the ground as Mario's V-Saber rolled on the ground. " Kari!" Mario yelled. He ran towards her followed by the others. More hands came out of the ground and grabbed them as well. Mario took out his DS.

Name: Floormasters

Game: Zelda WW

DES. Shadow arms that pop out of the ground to drag you with them.

Attacks: Grab

Weakness: Swords, Sabers

" Link handa me your sword!" Mario cried. Link reached for his weapon but he couldn't grab it. " I can't!" Link said as the Floormaster held him back. " Mario use the V-Saber." Kari said as the spikes got closer. " I don't a know how toa us it!" Mario admitted. " The button!" Kari screamed. Mario quickly picked up the V-Saber and ignited it. He then hacked the Floormaster in two then sliced up the others. " Let'sa go!" Mario said as everyone headed through the exit just before the spikes hit the floor. Everybody was tuckered as Kari panted. " I'm sorry Mario. I forgot to teach you how to use it." Mario shook his head. " I wasa only supposed to use it whena all the heroes werea gathered." Kari stood straight. " One lesson shouldn't hurt." With that she took out her V- Saber and ignited it.

" Ready for your first lesson?" Kari asked. Mario nodded then rushed in on her. He swung his saber but Kari blocked it. " The V- Saber is like an energy filled sword. Though you can attack and block you can also use magic to your advantage. For example.." Kari created an energy ball then smacked it with her V- Saber. " Woah!" Mario ran to the side. " Hit it back Mario!" Kari said as she created another energy ball. She smacked it towards Mario who hit it back. Kari hit it back towards Mario and so forth. Finally Kari waved her hand and the energy ball disappeared. " Right, you can also throw the V- Saber like a boomerang, observe." Kari said as she threw the weapon. It spun around the room then came back to Kari who caught it.

" Now you try." Kari said as Mario did the exact same thing. He was afraid to catch it though and ran away. " Don't think.. just do it." Kari said. Mario turned around and caught the V- Saber. " Very good. Now for your final tip of your first lesson." Kari took out what looked like a smaller remote attached to the V- Saber by a cord. "When you lose your V- Saber press this button and the V- Saber will fly back to you. Be sure to catch it." Mario nodded then Kari pressed the button. Mario's V- Saber came out of his hands and into Kari's. " Make sure these don't fall in the wrong hands." With that she turned off the V -Sabers. " Now, let's get going." Kari said as she put the V - Sabers back in her pocket.

Everybody else was speechless. " Wow!" Link said. After a couple more minutes of traveling they reached what looked like a cliff with a door all the way on the other side. " How are we supposed to reach that room?" Samus asked. Link snapped his fingers then pulled out the magnifying glass. " Maybe this thing will help." Link said as Kari observed it. She took out her DS.

Item: Lens Of Truth

Ability: Can see things invisible to the naked eye

" This looks like our ticket out of here." Kari said. Link put the lens on and he could see a bridge that leads to the door. " Right! Follow me guys!" Link said as he ran across the bridge. The others followed. On the other side of the door was a large circular room. There was sand on the floor and a wheel on the wall. " Maybe thisa brings the water back." Mario asked. " Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cried as he pointed in the distance.

Lurking behind the shadows were two skeletons each wearing armor, helmets, shields, and crooked swords. " HAHAHA! If you want to return the water to this well you'll have to defeat us!" the first one said. " Wait, we were supposed to kill Link. Who are these other guys?" the second one said to the first. The first skeleton laughed. " Possibly some friends. No matter, we'll just need to build more coffins." The door behind our heroes closed as Mario took out his DS.

Name: Stalfos

Game: Zelda

Des. Skeletal Warriors of Ganon

Attacks: Sword Slash, Spin Slash, Jump Slash, Block

Weakness: Body, Back

" Now taste steel!" the first Stalfos said as he rushed into Link. Link drew his sword and blocked the blow as Kirby shot an Ice Blast at the other. The other Stalfos blocked the Ice with his shield then slashed at Kirby, causing him to lose his power and knocking him out. " HAHAHA!!" The other said as it went in for another attack. It was then shot by Samus. " Leave him alone!" She said as she pointed her blaster towards the Stalfos. The Stalfos just laughed. " Young miss.. I suggest you leave before I have to harm you." Samus charged a shot. " Oh really?" she shot the blast which hit the Stalfos and sent him flying into the wall. " Ooops! How unlady like of me!" Samus said sarcastically.

" Arrogant wench!" the Stalfos said as it dashed at Samus. Samus rolled into a ball and rolled under the Stalfos' legs. She then turned back into her regular form and shot the Stalfos in the back. " Grrrr!!" the Stalfos stood in front of Samus as it waited for her to attack so he could parry it. Meanwhile Mario had teamed up with Link to fight the other Stalfos as Kari dragged Kirby to safety. " Wake up!" she said as she shook the pink puff. Mario took out a Hammer Bro. suit from his cap and put it on to make it easier for him to fight. Link and the Stalfos clashed swords but the Stalfos snuck a kick into Link which knock him back. The Stalfos attempted to cut off Link's head but Link rolled out of the way. Mario threw a hammer but it landed on the Stalfos' helm and did little damage to it. Link rushed into the Stalfos and the two clashed once more. Link blocked a blow to the waist then one to the shoulder. Mario in the meantime threw hammers at the Stalfos' feet making it harder to stay balanced while fighting.

Samus shot the Stalfos in the shoulder then barely ducked at a swipe that could've cut her head clean off. " A little help Kari." Samus said as she backed away from the Stalfos' quick slashes. Kari leaned Kirby against the wall as she rushed towards Samus' aid. She took out her V-Saber and ignited it then swung at the Stalfos. The Stalfos was quick though and jumped right over the blade. It thrust it's sword towards Kari but she blocked it with the handle of her V- Saber. Link on the other hand had his sword clashed with the Stalfos. Link shoved the Stalfos away then did a spin attack to make more room to fight. Link swung a strong blow at the Stalfos who simply blocked it with it's shield. Link took out his shield to make the fight more fair. " What's this? Copying the opponent? I think not!" with that the Stalfos speed up. Soon it was a pattern between the two fighters: Block, strike, block, block, strike, block. This continued until the Stalfos cut Link right under the arm enough to draw blood.

Link restrained the pain as the Stalfos swung it's blade at Link's head. Luckily, Mario threw a hammer at the back of the Stalfos head, which made it turn around and reveal an open spot. Link used this opportunity and slashed at the Stalfos' back. The Stalfos stumbled to the ground as Kari kicked the other Stalfos into it. With both Stalfos on top of each other Link held a crystal with a red dot in his hand. " DIN'S FIRE!!!" Link yelled as he smashed his fist into the ground. Soon the Stalfos were ignited and could no longer be seen through the flames. When the fire cleared the Stalfos were gone.

Everyone turned to face Link. " Wow." was all they could say. Link scratched the back of his head. " Uh.." Link was about to explain but Kari interrupted him. " Let's just raise the water." Kari said as she walked towards the wheel and turned it. Five slots from the ceiling opened and began pouring water. The water began to rise as Kirby woke up. He shook the water off of him then waddled towards the others. " Poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped up and down. " Feeling better Kirby?" Kari asked. Kirby rubbed his head then smiled. Kari turned to Mario then pointed towards the symbol on the wall. " Ready?" Mario nodded in response as he took out his DS. Kari took out hers then the symbol glowed. They hopped into the portal for the last hero awaited them.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!

The Space Pirate typed in the code...

GANONDORF

The teleporter began to glow as a bright yellow light blinded all the villains. When the light cleared there stood a tanned man with red hair and a green crystal embedded in his forehead. He wore a little bit of armor and had a brown cape. He looked at his hands then laughed wickedly.

Villain Member: Ganondorf

Game: Zelda

Des. Gerudo warrior who wields the Triforce of Power

Attacks: Anything the TOP can give him, Energy balls, Sword

Weakness: Master Sword

Ganondorf glanced across the room then curved his lips into a wicked smile. " At last! I am free from the prison! Zelda and Link shall regret ever sealing me in the Sacred Realm!" He noticed the other villains then rubbed his hands together. He walked towards Bowser. " You look very powerful. Are you a type of Dodongo?" Ganondorf asked. " A Do-what?!" Bowser answered with fiery red eyes. " I am Bowser! King of the Koopas! I am no filthy Dingo!" Ganondorf turned to Nightmare. " A type of Wizzrobe I presume?" Nightmare folded his arms. " I am Nightmare. I am a wizard, not a Wizzrobe." Ganondorf then noticed Mother Brain. Her one eyed stared at him eerily. " What are you supposed to be?" Ganondorf asked. " You could say I am the 'brain' of a certain group of pirates." Mother Brain said.

Ganondorf then spotted Antagessis. " You look sinister enough to be my right hand man. What is your name?" Antagessis' helmet faced Ganondorf. " I am Antagessis and I am the one who brought you here. Therefore, you listen to me." Ganondorf just laughed. " I listen to no one." Antagessis came closer. " Oh really? Why is that?" Ganondorf just smirked. He took out his right hand and made a fist. A yellow triangle appeared on it. " For I have the Triforce Of Power! I command YOU!" Antagessis remained silent then took out his right hand and made it into a fist. A similar yellow triangle appeared on it. " You mean this?" Ganondorf backed away in shock. " How is that possible? There is only one Triforce of Power and it is MINE!"

Antagessis put his hand away. " Perhaps we are all aware of who we're dealing with." Antagessis said as he took out a rod with a star shape on top of it. " The Star Rod?!" Bowser gasped then look took out another rod that looked exactly the same. " Impossible!!!" Nightmare glared towards Antagessis. " Just who are you?" Antagessis put the Star Rod away then chuckled. " I'm the answer to your prayers." Bowser just shook his head as he put his Star Rod away. " No matter. One more villain and we will finally cause some major destruction! BWAHAHAHA!!!"

The computer beeped as those similar words appeared on screen...

NEW VILLAIN CONNECTED...

Loading 6

" Correct.."


	17. Chapter 16 Another Piece Of The Puzzle

Chapter 16: Another Piece Of The Puzzle

Luigi popped out of the portal as his face smacked right into the dirt. He stood up and whiped the dirt from both his face and his clothes. He looked around at his surroundings.

" Something ina my gut tells me thisa isn't Plit." Luigi said to himself. He looked around and spotted Geno, Alkan, and Toadette. They got up and brushed the dirt off of them as well.

" What is this place?" Alkan said as he didn't recall the landscapes in the distance.

" Perhaps, this is where the witch came from." Geno suggested.

" Right, buta where do wea start looking?" Luigi commented.

" I'd look in the scariest looking place." Toadette said as she ran towards the others. " Come on, let's go find someone to tell us more about where we are, and were we need to be."

The others nodded in agreement as they set off to find some assistance. Not long, they soon found a small village filled with small, yet colorful creatures. They had the head of a Terrodactal and a short stubby body.

" They look friendly." Toadette pointed out as she walked towards the village. Alkan grabbed her, brought her behind a bush, and held her down. The others hid behind the bush as well.

" You have no idea how the creatures in this world live. We're like aliens to them." he whispered to her as Luigi rubbed his 'stache.

" I think we should have one person go out, then if everything turns out fine he'll issue the rest of us to come out. That way if there's trouble, the others can ambush 'em." Geno suggested.

" Thanks fora volunteering." Lugi said as he slapped Geno on his back.

" But..but..but.. I didn't mean me!" Geno studdered as his legs began to shake in fear.

" So? I justa guessed." Luigi said. Geno growled as Luigi pushed him out in the open. Geno laughed nervously then took a deep breath. He turned around.

" Are you sure there's no..." Geno looked and realized Luigi had already hid back behind the bush. This only made Geno twice as nervous. He gulped then stepped forward. As he approached the village he noticed the natives focus their eyes on him. Though Geno was much more nervous he was ready for whatever was going to happen. He approached the natives. " Hello there."

" Greetings traveler! Welcome to Jinjo Village!" one of the red creatures said. Geno turned around and waved the others to come forward. Luigi nodded to the others then stepped out from behind the bushes. They approached Geno as all kinds of these creatures gathered in front of them.

" You know, they seem quite harmless." Alkan insisted.

" They're sooo cute!" Toadette said with chibi eyes.

" This is Jinjo Village and we are the kind hearted Jinjos!" the blue one said. " What brings you travelers here?"

" We'rea here to look fora friend. She was kidnapped bya witch!" Luigi said. All the Jinjos gasped in horror at what they heard.

" Did Ia say something wrong?" Luigi asked, scratching his hat in confusion.

" It's not that. You see, the only witch around here is none other than the wicked Gruntilda! She was so terrible she kidnapped every one of us. This village used to be a ghost town." the green Jinjo stated.

" She was a mean old witch! All she cared about was herself! A conceided hag indeed!" the purple one stated.

" What happened?" Geno asked curiously.

" Well, just when we were about to lose hope a bear and bird came and rescued every last one of us." one of the yellow jinjos said.

" Did they come for you?" Alkan asked.

" No, they actually came for their sister I think.. anyways after saving both us and their sister they decided to settle the score and killed Gruntilda. Then she came back for revenge and that bear and bird nailed her for good." the yellow Jinjo continued. Luigi and the gang were confused.

" Then how come your witch took our princess?" Alkan asked.

" Apparently someone revived her. Someone that's very good with magic. I'd be careful if I were you." the red Jinjo warned.

" Hey, could wea meet this bear anda bird? They mighta be able toa help us." Luigi asked politely.

" Sorry, I'm afraid we haven't seen them since Gruntilda was defeated." the purple Jinjo said as it put it's head down in sorrow. The Jinjo then snapped it's fingers and looked up. " But I know someone who can! Now listen, look for a woman by the name of Humba- Wumba. She's a shaman and if anyone knows the answers it's her. If she asks questions about you just tell her that the Jinjos sent you." The Jinjo smiled, proud of itself. Luigi tightened his cap.

" Thanksa bunch! Come ona guys! Let'sa go!" Luigi said as he headed out of the village. Geno and Alkan bowed respectfully.

" We appreciate the help. Farewell." Alkan said. Toadette just waved them a farewell then off she went.

" You just don't meet other worldly creatures as friendly as that do ya Red?" the purple Jinjo said.

" You got that right.." Red sighed then his eyes widened. " That reminds me. King Jingaling said something about Gruntilda! He wanted us there pronto!" with that he was off. Purple followed him then turned to the rest of the village.

" Come everyone!" the Jinjo said as the whole village left for the castle.

Back with the others, Luigi and the gang were climbing up a large hill.

" Are you sure we shouldn't ask for directions?" Toadette asked as she panted up the hill.

" Nah! We'rea totally fine!" Luigi said as he marched up the hill. Toadette rolled her eyes.

" Do all men just REFUSE to ask for directions?" Toadette asked quite annoyed.

" Most likely." Alkan admitted. Geno was having a little trouble climbing. His wooden legs began to crack. The poor doll thought they were going to break off. Alkan looked over his shoulder and noticed the doll was having trouble. He quickly climbed down.

" Grab onto my back Geno. I'll help you." Alkan said as Geno latched onto Alkan's back. He wrapped his arms around Alkan's shoulders.

" Thank you Alkan." Geno said as his little body shook in fright. He shook so hard Alkan could hear the wood clatter in his ears. Alkan began to climb to the top. Luigi had already reached the top of the hill. He grabbed Toadette's hand and hoisted her up. It was a beautiful view, they could see all kinds of magnificent things. To the right lied what looked like a golden temple, a little further left appeared to be a Mayan Temple, and further left even more appeared to be a tunnel. Luigi scratched his head as he thought of a place where a shaman would most likely be located at. He then heard hard panting and turned around to see Alkan and Geno had finally reached the top. Alkan wiped the sweat from his forehead as poor Geno tried to stop shaking.

" Now where to?" Toadette asked Luigi. Luigi's mind seemed to be on something else since he shook his head then stared blankly at Toadette.

" What did you say?"

" Ugh, where now Mr. I Know Everything!" Toadette said sarcastically. Luigi had to think of something fast. He didn't want to even suspect Toadette to realize he had no idea what he was doing.

" Let's ask whoever lives in that golden temple." Luigi said, with that he ran down the mountain. " Come on!"

" Geez! Can't we rest for at least five minutes!" Toadette protested but it was to late. Luigi was already far from earshot. Toadette scoffed then ran down after him. Alkan quickly jumped up with Geno on his tail.

" Wait for us!" They cried as they began to dash down the hill. Geno tried not to trip over his own feet so he ran while trying to keep his balance. They saw Luigi enter the temple and the three of them quickly followed.

Scattered thoughts floated through Mario's mind. 'How was Peach doing? How much could Luigi handle without him being there to help? What will Bowser do now that he's gone? What has become of the Mushroom Kingdom? and more importantly what's going to become of him?' Mario just wanted to relax for a while. This adventure of traveling through different worlds was giving him a headache. He could here random voices.

" Mario! Mario!" It was Peach! He was certain. Mario looked up at Peach and smiled. " Wake up Mario!" She said as Peach shook him. Luigi was next to her.

" Wake up man! Wake up!" he said. Daisy was beside him and beside her was Yoshi.

" Poyo!" Yoshi said. Mario was confused. Yoshi began to jump up and down." Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Mario was scared to death.

" AAAAAAAAA!" Mario screamed. He woke up to find himself lying on a beach surrounded by Kari, Samus, Link, and Kirby.

" Thank goodness your alright." Kari said. " You hit that rock pretty hard when we landed in the sea." Mario was a little disappointed that he wasn't back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, and Peach where still far away. Mario began to frown.

" What's the matter?" Samus asked. Kirby quickly jumped on Mario's lap. He began jumping up and down excitedly.

" Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Everyone around Mario laughed at the sweet thing Kirby did. Mario got a little chuckle himself. He patted Kirby on the head.

" Thanksa Kirby." Mario got up and dusted the sand off his overalls. " Where'd we end up thisa time Kari?" Kari took out her DS. She turned it on but the screen still remained black. She shook the DS a little, nothing worked. She then shook it violently.

" Oh no! My DS needs charged!" Kari said with a moan. She looked around. " Where am I supposed to find a charger on an island?" Mario scratched his head.

" Perhaps the locals on this island could help us?" Samus suggested.

" But where do wea start?" Mario asked with a sigh." All I see isa creepy jungle." Once again Kirby was way ahead of him. He dashed right into the jungle at the speed of light.

" Gah!" Link studdered as his eyes widened in shock.

" After him!" Kari ordered. The four of them dashed into the jungle hoping to catch up to Kirby. They began calling his name while smacking vines out of their way." Kirby! Kirby! Come here Kirby!" Kari called. Suddenly she tripped over a large root and fell on her face. The others tripped and fell on top of her.

" Waha! Whata happened?" Mario asked dazed and confused.

" Apparently we should watch where we step." Samus suggested.

" Apparently." Kari responded sarcastically. " Would you mind getting off?"

" Oops! Sorry!" Samus and the others got off. " Oh no!" Samus said as she pointed to four split paths. " Where do we go now?"

" Let's follow the path that should have Kirby's footprints." Kirby suggested. Mario walked ahead of the others and observed each path.

" Mama mia! No tracks!"

" How is that possible?" Kari got up and observed the paths herself. " Whoa! He's right! I guess the ground is so hard and Kirby's feet are so soft that they didn't imprint into the dirt."

" Looks like we have to split up." Samus suggested.

" But what if wea get lost?" Mario stated. " I don'ta know about the resta you but I don't wanta be lost ina creepy jungle!" The whole group fell silent as everyone tried to think of a plan so they didn't get lost themselves. Finally Link reached into his pocket and pulled out some Deku Seeds.

" How about these?" Link said as he opened his palm for everyone to see.

" Great idea Link! We'll use these seeds to mark are trail. As long as we follow someone's seeds we'll at least be going somewhere." Kari held open her hand and Link gave them to her. " Do you have enough for the others?" Kari asked. Link pulled out a whole bag.

" Yahoo! Now we can go finda Kirby!" Mario said as he approached Link and held out his hands. Link poured some for him, Samus, and kept the rest for himself. " Let'sa go! I'll take the lefta path." with that Mario ran off dropping seeds every few feet.

" I'll head to the right, if anybody runs into monsters just scream and I'll handle the rest." Samus said as she headed towards her direction.

" Good plan." Kari said sarcastically. She then turned to Link. " Looks like it's your turn. You can either go Northwest or just North." Navi popped out of Link's hat.

" Let's go north Link! We should let Kari be closer to Mario." With that she flew off and Link followed. Kari just stood there confused.

" What was that supposed to mean?" Kari finally took out her gun and shrugged. " Oh well, better get started." Kari headed onto her path. Mario had been walking in the same direction for a long time.

" Kirby! Come here Kirby! Here Kirby!" Mario called as loud as he could but he did not get a response. Mario yelled with all his might. " KIRBY!!" His scream echoed through the jungle. Suddenly, Mario heard a rustle. It was coming from the treetops. Mario looked up and spotted a figure leap from one tree to the next. The sun's glare was directly in Mario's eyes so he couldn't make out what the figure was. The figure vanished a second later but Mario could still hear it. Forgetting about Kirby, Mario dashed after the figure hoping it could help Mario and his friends find the next portal. " Hey! You ina the trees! Stop!" The figure did not stop, it kept going. Mario tried to keep with the sound for if he would lose the sound he would be lost in the jungle. Mario ran as fast as his little plumber legs could take him. He could see the figure in the trees again. " You there! I need to talka to you! Please st.." Mario had tripped over a large stone. He landed into the muck and his seeds scattered everywhere.

Mario lifted his head from the mud and looked around for the figure. He could not see or even hear it. Mario looked around and had no idea where he was. All of his seeds had fell in the mud and he probably trailed so far off from the others. Mario was lost.


End file.
